


Príncipe o Princesa

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Not Historical Medieval just based in it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: Lady Alana va a casarse con el príncipe Hannibal. Pero la noche antes decide fugarse con su amante, lady Margot. Esto coloca a su familia en una situación desesperada... que su padrastro el rey solo acertará a resolver utilizando una medida desesperada. ¿Podrá Sir William, hermano de la dama, sobrevivir a la aventura? ¿Qué pensará el príncipe Hannibal de su nueva y extraña esposa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Prince or Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315641) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)



> Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

El día prometía ser cálido y despejado. Mientras las primeras luces iluminaban el campamento, y ya los siervos y soldados comenzaban la rutina de recogerlo todo y proseguir viaje, la anciana y regordeta doncella se adentró en la tienda de su señora.

\- ¡Milady! – llamó conforme se adentraba en las dependencias privadas de la dama, donde ésta dormía – Milady, es hora de levantaros. Hoy es el día. Tenéis que prepararos para el viaje...

Al abrir las cortinas de la cama descubrió que estaba vacía. Más que vacía, intacta, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí la noche anterior. Pero su señora se había retirado temprano anoche, pues deseaba estar descansada para el gran día. Y ella misma las había asistido a ambas – Lady Alana y Lady Margot, su dama de compañía – mientras se preparaban para irse a dormir.

Las damas no podían haber desaparecido sin más, debían hallarse en alguna parte. Quizás se habían levantado temprano y ya estaban listas para partir...

\- ¿Milady? - comenzó a buscarlas por toda la tienda, mirando por todas partes, incluso debajo de la cama – Milady, ¿dónde estáis? Por favor, si estáis ahí, hablad. Decid algo. ¿Lady Margot? Milady, por favor, el rey se pondrá furioso si no os... encuentra.

Había alcanzado en su búsqueda la sala privada, un pequeño habitáculo dentro de la tienda donde lady Alana podía descansar y donde habitualmente recibía a las visitas. También era aquel el lugar donde la dama solía degustar las comidas del día en compañía de su inseparable dama. El lugar estaba amueblado con una recia mesa de madera de roble rodeada por cuatro sillas y hacía el fondo habían colocado un brasero y algunas otomanas donde uno podía sentarse a descansar, a charlar o a bordar. En una esquina estaba el arpa de milady, usualmente cantarina y ahora muda, presa de un silencio que hablaba más que las palabras.

La doncella se llevó una mano al pecho y retorció un pedazo de su camisa con aprensión. Tragó saliva y su rostro compuso una expresión atribulada: sobre la mesa, junto al frutero, había un colgante. Se trataba de un grueso anillo real prendido de una cadena de oro. Su señora lo llevaba siempre al cuello. Nunca lo habría dejado atrás.

El colgante abandonado era una mala señal y así lo entendió la anciana: algo muy malo pasaba.

 

 

 

\- ¡Excelencia! ¡Excelencia!

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe, siendo su dueño repentinamente arrancado de su sueño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - el muchacho reconoció el rostro arrugado de la doncella – Sarah, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- El rey os reclama en su tienda, milord. Vamos, levantaos. Poneos la ropa, deprisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, intrigado, mientras apartaba las sábanas y se sentaba en el borde de la cama para despejarse. La anciana mientras había recogido las prendas que él dejase la noche anterior sobre una silla cercana y las dejó caer con prisa sobre su regazo.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, milord. Su Majestad quiere veros, ipso facto.

\- ¿Alana está bien? - inquirió, esta vez preocupado. La presencia de la doncella en su tienda no era algo habitual, por lo que aquello debía estar relacionado con su hermana - ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Sarah lo miró un momento, y mientras apretaba los labios se retorció en un gesto nervioso las manos.

\- No se me permite deciros más, lo siento. El rey os lo contará todo. Debéis presentaros en su tienda inmediatamente.

El joven se levantó y sabiendo que el asunto era importante, comenzó a vestirse con premura: se colocó las calzas blancas y azules sobre los calzones y las ató con las correas. Luego se calzó las botas de cuero y se puso sobre la camisa el mismo jubón azul de la noche anterior. Se colocó la espada al cinto y se echó la capa sobre los hombros y entonces estuvo listo.

\- Seguidme – indicó la doncella, apresurándose a salir de la tienda por detrás, en vez de hacerlo por delante como habría sido lo normal – Debemos ser cuidadosos, milord: cuanta menos gente sepa de este encuentro, mejor.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño. Sarah, dime que es lo que pasa.

\- Ya os he dicho que no estoy autorizada a hacerlo. Lo sabréis todo cuando su Majestad os lo cuente.

La anciana lo guió rápidamente hasta la tienda principal, donde el rey tenía sus dependencias. Entraron por detrás, poniendo mucho cuidado en no ser vistos ni oídos. El rey Ben los aguardaba en su salón privado, ya vestido para el viaje y con las manos a la espalda, impaciente. Se giró hacia ellos en cuanto Sarah hizo notar su presencia carraspeando suavemente. La doncella hizo acto seguido una reverencia y abandonó la tienda, dejando a ambos hombres a solas.

El joven duque se adentró en el salón con cautela. El rey tenía una presencia imponente de ordinario, siendo alto y robusto como un roble. El rictus de enojo en sus labios y la luz acerada en sus ojos negros lo hacían aún más temible si cabe. El muchacho supo de inmediato que debía andar con cuidado.

\- ¿Majestad, me habéis hecho llamar?

\- ¿Sabes lo que es eso? - el rey señaló con un gesto hacia una mesa cercana, donde descansaba un colgante. Pero no era un colgante cualquiera, era el anillo con el escudo de armas de la familia real de Gallin. El rey Carl en persona se lo había regalado a Alana cuando su matrimonio con el príncipe Hannibal fue concertado. Su hermana no se había desprendido de la joya desde entonces, hacía ya siete años - Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El duque miró ceñudo el colgante. Luego miró al rey, interrogándolo con la mirada.

\- Esta mañana Sarah lo encontró en la tienda de Alana: estaba encima de la mesa y tu hermana no estaba por ninguna parte, había desaparecido.

\- No puede haberse desvanecido sin más, Majestad. Alana no se marcharía así como así. Deberíais buscarla por el campamento...

\- ¿Crees qué no lo he hecho ya? - resopló el rey, enfadado – Mi lugarteniente y Sarah la han buscado por todas partes y en ninguna está. Tu hermana y Lady Margot han desaparecido. Mejor dicho, se han fugado juntas.

El joven miró con sorpresa al rey. Después de un instante, negó con la cabeza.

\- Majestad, perdonadme, pero eso no puede se posible...

\- ¿¡Crees qué me lo estoy inventando!? - el rey agarró el colgante con un gesto de rabia y lo blandió ante el rostro serio del muchacho - ¿¡Qué te parece entonces esto!? - lo estampó acto seguido contra la mesa – Es un mensaje, William: tu hermana renuncia a su matrimonio con el príncipe Hannibal y se queda con Lady Margot. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso? ¡Alana nos ha buscado la ruina! - exclamó, furioso – Concerté su matrimonio con un príncipe, simplemente porque al padre del joven ella le cayó en gracia. Iba a ser reina, de un país mucho más rico y poderoso que el nuestro. Tu madre y yo invertimos años y todos los recursos posibles en darle la mejor educación, para hacer que su marido se sintiese satisfecho con la unión y orgulloso de ella, llegado el día. Pusimos el destino del Reino en sus manos, ¿y así nos corresponde, fugándose en el último momento con su dama de compañía? ¡Ingrata!

\- Majestad...

\- ¡Una sinvergüenza, eso es lo que es! ¡Pero puedo asegurarte que su fechoría no quedará impune!

\- No deberíais condenarla sin pruebas...

\- ¡Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito! - lo traspasó con la mirada y el joven se vio obligado a callar - No trates de convencerme de lo contrario, porque está muy claro. Alana no tiene defensa posible. He enviado a mi lugarteniente a por ellas y en cuanto sean localizadas, haré que las traigan y ambas serán duramente castigadas. Pase lo que pase, tu hermana se casará con el príncipe Hannibal... y de camino aprenderá a no desafiar la autoridad de un rey.

El duque tragó saliva, apartando la vista para reflexionar sobre las opciones que tanto él como Alana tenían:

\- Por favor, señor, permitid que sea yo quien las encuentre: siendo mi hermana quien ha cometido la ofensa, es obligado que yo repare su falta...

\- Por supuesto que la repararás. Por eso no debes preocuparte. Te he hecho llamar para eso.

\- Gracias, Majestad – hizo una reverencia como gesto de respeto y despedida - Partiré enseguida...

\- No irás a ninguna parte – el joven lo observó, confuso. El rey lo miró de arriba abajo, calibrándolo. El duque apretó los puños: su Majestad había hecho lo mismo el día en que él y su hermana le fueron presentados con motivo de su próxima boda con su madre, y ya entonces esa actitud de despreciativa superioridad no le había gustado - No pienses que soy estúpido, William: Alana es tu hermana, la única familia que te queda. No puedo poner su recuperación en tus manos. Como ya he dicho antes, he enviado a mi lugarteniente a buscarlas. Él se encargará de todo.

\- Majestad, os suplico que...

\- Tu contribución será otra – lo interrumpió el rey, implacable - Y por tu bien, William, espero que seas más leal y competente que la desvergonzada de tu hermana... o de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomarte la palabra y serás tú, no ella, quien soporte el castigo por su rebelión. ¿Ha quedado claro, muchacho?

\- Si, Majestad.

\- Bien – se irguió ante él. El joven permaneció con la cabeza gacha, no por demostrar su sumisión al rey, sino para ocultar lo que en verdad pensaba de él. Desvelar sus sentimientos solo podía traerle problemas, como muy bien sabía por pasadas experiencias - Escúchame atentamente. Voy a explicarte cual será tu papel en todo esto.

El duque calló. Y escuchó.

 

 

 

\- Esto es ridículo – dijo el joven, mirándose en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto cómico, decididamente ridículo.

\- Es natural que la idea os parezca extrema – declaró Sarah, mientras le ajustaba la túnica – Pero debéis obedecer: son órdenes del rey. Además, deberíais tener en cuenta que su Majestad ha tenido que improvisar, dadas las circunstancias. La fuga de vuestra hermana no nos ha dejado mucho margen de maniobra, así que debemos adaptarnos. Hoy está previsto que lleguemos al castillo de Gallin y no podemos presentarnos ante el rey y su hijo, tres horas antes de la ceremonia, sin la novia.

\- Podríamos poner una excusa – alegó Will – Enviar un mensaje al castillo diciendo que Alana está enferma y que la ceremonia debe retrasarse. Si todo está preparado, ¿qué más da esperar unos días? ¿Puede tardar mucho el lugarteniente del rey en encontrarlas?

\- Ese es el problema, milord. No sabemos cuanto tardará Sir Richard en dar con ellas y no podemos arriesgarnos. El rey Carl y su hijo podrían considerar un insulto el que les hagamos esperar durante días para una ceremonia que lleva años acordada. Además, si la novia no da señales de vida en días podrían sospechar. Su Majestad podría verse en una situación muy peliaguda. Ya está inmerso en ella, de hecho.

\- Y lo estará aún más, en cuanto el príncipe y su padre descubran la verdad – se giró en el asiento para mirar enojado a la doncella – Se darán cuenta en cuanto me vean. ¿Acaso crees qué algo así puede disimularse?

La anciana apretó los labios. Sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, ¿pero qué poder de decisión tenía ella en todo aquello? Solo era la doncella de lady Alana, quien ahora mismo no contaba precisamente con la estima de su padrastro, el rey. La idea le parecía tan descabellada como al propio Sir William, pero su Majestad estaba decidido y ellos no podían hacer otra cosa que acatar sus órdenes... solo los dioses sabían lo que les haría el rey, furioso como estaba, si se atrevían a desobedecerle o a llevarle la contraria.

\- No os quitéis los guantes para que no os vean las manos – aconsejó, con semblante serio a la par que resignado – Ajustaos bien el velo y nadie se dará cuenta. Solo tenéis que ser humilde y recatada, como cualquier dama. Habéis visto a muchas en la Corte, así que sabéis como se comportan.

El muchacho resopló.

\- Si, claro.

\- Tomaos el bebedizo – señaló la copa que descansaba sobre el tocador - Os suavizará la voz. Afortunadamente, la vuestra no es tan grave como se esperaría de un hombre. Eso nos da cierta ventaja.

El duque apretó los labios y se guardó su opinión al respecto. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar de nuevo el espejo, frustrado. ¿¡Cómo se le había podido ocurrir al rey semejante idea!? ¿De verdad creía que podría engañar al rey y a su hijo? ¿Como esperaba que reaccionaran al verle llegar? Pensarían que era una broma de mal gusto o, peor aún, una afrenta. Su padrastro tendría suerte si los dejaban salir del reino con vida, después de semejante insulto.

Sarah le cepilló el cabello y le colocó la banda para retirarle el pelo de la cara, antes de colocarle el velo. Bajo este desaparecieron su bucles castaños y su cuello, quedando convenientemente oculta la nuez de Adán, que lo delataría ante cualquiera que llegase a verla. Quedó solo a la vista un rostro de aspecto delicado, juvenil, con grandes ojos azules y una mandíbula cuadrada, bien marcada.

El joven torció el gesto al ver el resultado en el espejo. Se sentía indignado y humillado a la vez. Era una marioneta sometida a los designios de otros, so pena de sufrir calamidades si se negaba a obedecer. Y mientras Sarah revoloteaba a su alrededor atusándole el vestido o colocándole polvos de belleza en el rostro, buscando que su piel pareciese más suave y blanca, más tersa y femenina.

La doncella hacía lo que se esperaba de ella: transformarle en una dama... en Lady Alana.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cercano el mediodía, el rey Carl aguardaba en el patio de armas del castillo. Había recibido media hora antes el aviso de los vigías sobre la cercanía de la comitiva, y ya estaba todo preparado para recibir a su futura nuera y su familia.

El rey miró a su alrededor, haciendo una mueca: Hannibal ya debería estar allí. Había mandado un criado a buscarlo en cuanto recibió el aviso. El díscolo príncipe estaba demorando su presencia a propósito, estaba seguro: aquella era una muestra más de su desacuerdo con el enlace.

¿Pretendía de verdad avergonzarle, haciendo tamaño desplante a su novia y a su familia política...?

\- ¡Al fin! - exclamó aliviado al verlo llegar, doblando la esquina del patio. El joven venía engalanado en tonos negros y verdes y caminaba despreocupado, como si no tuviese ninguna prisa por llegar a su destino.

\- Buenos días, padre – saludó con una perfecta inclinación, antes de colocarse a su lado.

\- Me alegra que te hayas dignado a aparecer, Hannibal. Empezaba a pensar que no lo harías. Eso habría sido una gran decepción para tu esposa...

\- No es mi esposa. Y no lo será, a menos que yo lo decida.

El rey Carl se giró para mirarlo, disgustado ante el recordatorio.

\- Piensas que has sido muy astuto al solicitar una ceremonia de emparejamiento, ¿verdad? Pero lo tuyo no es astucia, hijo mío, sino desobediencia: yo soy tu rey, además de ser tu padre. Debes obedecer mis designios, igual que el resto de mis súbditos. Yo escogí a esa esposa especialmente para ti. ¿Acaso no confías en mi criterio?

\- Confío, padre – se volvió a mirarlo – Pero hubiese agradecido infinitamente que me consultáseis primero.

\- No se consulta a los príncipes a la hora de escogerles novia y lo sabes muy bien. Mucho menos se le pide opinión a un niño de trece años.

\- Cierto. Pero todo ciudadano de Gallin tiene derecho a escoger a su pareja. Es la ley de nuestro pueblo.

\- Te di un año entero de plazo para que hallases a alguien mejor que lady Alana y no lo hiciste.

\- Lo lamento, pero eso no es del todo cierto: encontré una dama, pero ella consideró conveniente rechazar mi oferta.

\- Lady Bedelia fue sensata: es veinte años mayor que tú y no puede engendrar hijos.

\- No fue esa la razón, padre. Lady Bedelia encontraba más ventajosa su condición de viuda rica y prefirió no abandonarla, ni siquiera por la posibilidad de ser reina.

\- Fue mejor así – declaró el rey. Suspiró, intentando hacerle entender – Hannibal, el propósito de tu matrimonio es la estabilidad y la prosperidad de nuestro reino. Eres un príncipe. Y eres mi único heredero. Sabes de sobra cual es tu deber para con tu pueblo.

\- Lo sé. Y no pretendo oponerme a vuestros designios, padre, tan solo obtener la esposa adecuada.

\- ¿Lady Alana no te parece adecuada?

\- Apenas la conozco. Solo tengo un retrato de ella a los once años. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de como es.

\- Es una gran dama – sentenció su padre, molesto por su terquedad - Es hermosa e inteligente, con unos excelentes modales y con sangre real – recalcó – Su madre fue la princesa Novroba. ¿Sabes lo antigua que es su dinastía? Su familia desciende directamente de los príncipes del Este. Es perfecta para gobernar el reino a tu lado por muchas razones. Si creyese lo contrario, no la habría elegido.

\- Soy consciente de ello.

\- Entonces, dale una oportunidad. Es todo cuanto te pido. Al menos saca provecho del tiempo que vais a convivir juntos, haz que sirva para algo.

\- Servirá, padre. Ese es el propósito de una ceremonia de emparejamiento: que ambas partes puedan conocerse mutuamente, antes de decidir si quieren formalizar el matrimonio o no.

\- Esperemos que así sea - suspiró el rey y volvió disgustado la vista al frente. Al cabo de un momento su hijo hizo lo mismo, con semblante pétreo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que les sorprendió el sonido de la corneta en la torreta sur. Ambos fijaron la mirada entonces en la puerta de entrada, por donde pronto vieron aparecer la comitiva del reino de Westhalt.

\- Compórtate, Hannibal – ordenó el rey - Ya sabes lo que se espera de ti.

\- Si, padre.

El séquito del rey Ben estaba formado por dos grandes carruajes, varias carretas donde se almacenaban los víveres y los armazones de las tiendas de campaña y un nutrido contingente de soldados. La mayoría marchaba a pie y algunos lo hacían a caballo, acompañando al rey.

Finalmente se detuvieron todos en fila frente al rey Carl y su hijo, que observaba el espectáculo con los labios ligeramente fruncidos. El rey Ben descendió de su semental castaño para acercarse hasta ellos y saludarlos, como el protocolo requería.

\- Me alegra veros al fin, Majestad. Os esperábamos – lo recibió el rey Carl, con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

\- Estábamos ansiosos por llegar, Majestad. Mi hija no puede esperar para conocer al príncipe.

\- Hannibal tampoco puede esperar para conocerla a ella. ¿Donde se oculta la bella dama?

\- En el carruaje, por supuesto – el rey Ben se giró y le hizo un gesto a los sirvientes que viajaban con el coche. El lacayo bajó inmediatamente de la parte de atrás y procedió a abrir la puerta para que la dama descendiera.

Los tres hombres aguardaron durante eternos segundos, en los que solo el silencio y el vacío salieron del carruaje. El príncipe observó a su padre y al rey visitante, esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba tanto diversión como una natural arrogancia.

\- Vuestra hija es tímida, Majestad.

\- Lo es, Alteza, os ruego que la perdonéis. ¡Alana! - el rey elevó la voz lo suficiente para hacerse oír, pero no tanto como para que el tono fuese inapropiado. Aunque quedaba claro que se trataba de una orden - Estamos todos esperándote, querida, baja del coche.

Vieron aparecer con desgana la mano enguantada de la dama. Esta buscó asidero en el brazo del lacayo y acto seguido un pie calzado de cuero apareció sobre el escalón del carruaje. Del coche descendió una mujer delgada, esbelta, de una estatura superior a la media femenina. Vestía una bonita hopalanda de color rosado con ribetes de oro en el cuello y las mangas, guantes de marta cibelina y un delicado velo blanco de seda cubriendo por completo su cuello y su cabeza, dejando solo a la vista una fracción de su rostro, desde la mitad de la frente hasta la barbilla.

Tras la dama bajó su doncella, fornida y ya anciana, y fue esta quien acompañó a su señora hasta donde se encontraban su padrastro y sus anfitriones. La dama no emitió sonido alguno ni levantó la vista del suelo durante el proceso.

\- Majestad, Alteza – el rey Ben se giró para hacer las presentaciones - Mi hijastra: Lady Alana de Grame.

\- Milady – la dama y el rey se saludaron con una perfecta reverencia. Acto seguido, el rey Carl tomó afectuosamente las manos de la joven entre las suyas – Bienvenida a vuestro hogar. Es un placer volver a veros, después de tanto tiempo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Majestad – su voz era suave, ligeramente más grave de lo esperado en una mujer.

\- Este es vuestro prometido: mi hijo, el príncipe Hannibal.

\- Alteza.

\- Milady – se saludaron cortésmente. Al cabo de varios segundos de silencio, sin que la dama se hubiese dignado a levantar los ojos del suelo, el príncipe habló de nuevo: - ¿Os gustan mis botas? Aprecio que no les quitais los ojos de encima.

Buscaba provocar alguna reacción en ella y lo consiguió. Mientras ambos reyes lo miraban con cierta consternación debido a la rudeza de su comentario, lady Alana elevó al fin la vista para mirar a su prometido con el ceño fruncido y dos enormes ojos azules. Resaltaban en su rostro como gemas, y sus pestañas eran tan largas y espesas que su dueña podría batir el aire con un solo pestañeo. Le dedicó al príncipe una mirada reprobatoria, mientras erguía la cabeza con el orgullo de un pavo real antes de contestar:

\- Son unas botas muy bonitas, Alteza. La manufactura es ciertamente exquisita. Pero deberíais cuidarlas más: las punteras están desgastadas.

\- Tal vez deberíamos entrar – propuso el rey Ben y tomó a su hijastra del brazo para llevársela, a la par que el rey Carl asentía.

\- Te pedí que te comportaras, Hannibal – reprendió el rey en voz baja a su hijo, mientras ambos caminaban algunos metros por detrás de sus invitados hacia el interior del castillo.

\- Solo quería comprobar si había vida en ella, padre: hasta el momento me parecía una muñeca de trapo.

\- Eres un desconsiderado. Te disculparás con lady Alana antes de que termine el día – ordenó, tajante – Y pobre de ti, si llegó a oír una sola queja de ella respecto a tu persona.

Lo dejó atrás con paso airado, mientras el príncipe componía una mueca viendo a su padre acompañar amablemente a sus invitados hasta el gran salón. Su futura compañera caminaba del brazo de su padrastro, con unos andares pausados aunque no tan delicados como cabría esperar en una dama. Mirándola bien, le pareció que sus pasos tenían cierto aire marcial.

 _Esto va a ser interesante_ – pensó Hannibal, a la par que una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su cara.

Su prometida era decididamente extraña. Inusual. De ser una especie de marioneta sin vida guiada por otros, había pasado a demostrar que tenía voz y temperamento... y unos ojos preciosos. Había despertado su curiosidad. Tal vez aquella unión no fuese tan mala idea, después de todo. O al menos podría proporcionarle cierto entretenimiento durante el tiempo que durase su convivencia: la ceremonia de emparejamiento les concedía un mes de plazo mínimo y seis meses de máximo para tomar la decisión de formalizar su matrimonio o no. Él tendría que aprovechar bien aquellas semanas para resolver el reto que la dama, sin saberlo, le había lanzado.

Una cosa quedaba clara tras su primer encuentro, algo que él sabía a ciencia cierta porque se había pasado cinco años de su vida con un retrato de ella colgado en la pared de su dormitorio:

Definitivamente, esa mujer no era lady Alana.

 

 

 

Will estiró la mano para tomar con delicadeza entre sus dedos un trozo de su carne asada y llevársela a la boca. Se sentía inquieto, disgustado. Tras su intercambio de palabras con el príncipe Hannibal, y una vez que estuvieron a solas en sus dependencias, su padrastro lo había aleccionado para que contuviese su lengua y actuase como se esperaba de una dama. Él había estado a punto de replicarle allí mismo, enfadado como estaba, pero Sarah había acudido al rescate para recordarles a ambos que debían prepararse para la ceremonia.

Una vez a puerta cerrada, la doncella lo había bañado y había perfumado su cuerpo con una delicada esencia de rosas. Luego había pulido sus manos con piedra pómez para quitarle los callos que dejaba la espada y le había untado una de las cremas de Alana para suavizarlas, al punto de que casi parecían las manos de una dama: seguían siendo grandes, pero ya no llamarían la atención ni correría el peligro de que lo delatasen. Ya no tendría que usar los guantes, a menos que lo obligase el frío.

La anciana utilizó también la misma crema en sus antebrazos, después de aplicarle aquel nefasto ungüento - el mismo que usase por la mañana para depilarle las cejas - para eliminar el vello indeseado.

\- Tenemos suerte de que seais tan lampiño, milord – había dicho Sarah, removiendo la pasta antes de aplicársela – Pero debemos acabar con cualquier vello innecesario. Si alguien os viese los brazos de esa guisa durante el banquete...

El joven suspiró. Si la situación en la que estaban inmersos no le provocase tanto rechazo, aquello habría sido hasta gracioso. Resultaba cuando menos irónico, desde luego. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando contra su apariencia afeminada: el cuerpo delgado, los rasgos suaves... la voz delicada que tantos disgustos le había causado durante su infancia y pubertad. Y de repente se le exigía que hiciese uso de todo ello para engañar a otras personas. Y lo cubrían con vestidos y ungüentos contra su voluntad para eliminar en él cualquier rasgo de virilidad, en un afán por convertirlo en algo que no era ni deseaba ser.

Aunque eso no era lo peor, claro. Ya habían tenido éxito en la parte más difícil: hacerles creer al rey Carl y a su hijo que él era lady Alana. Así pues, la ceremonia de emparejamiento había sido celebrada esa misma tarde – no difería mucho de una ceremonia de bodas normal, en realidad: realizada al aire libre, con varios testigos y una sacerdotisa que bendijera al lugar con anterioridad, y a la pareja una vez que esta pronunciase sus votos, uniendo sus manos con cinta roja para sellar la unión. Todo era igual a excepción de los votos, las plegarias de la sacerdotisa y el hecho de que eran ambas manos izquierdas, no las derechas, las que quedaban unidas por la cinta - y ya solo tenían que proseguir con la charada hasta que su hermana fuese encontrada y traída como una oveja fugitiva de vuelta al redil. Entretanto, él tendría que fingir que era una dama durante la mayor parte del día, a pesar de que desconocía las principales tareas femeninas (no sabía bordar ni coser; tampoco tenía ni idea sobre elaborar mermeladas, jabones o velas, trabajos que tendría que supervisar si era necesario; y había estado a punto de caerse del caballo la primera vez que montó en aquella silla infernal. ¿Cómo se las apañaban las damas para mantener el equilibrio sobre ellas, mientras el caballo se movía? Era inexplicable. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de cuán hábil era su hermana como amazona). Y además debía soportar que su padrastro estuviese siempre ojo avizor, buscando que no cometiese ningún error. Eso sin contar con el molesto príncipe Hannibal, que además de ser un arrogante no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se había pasado toda la tarde observándolo, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Su actitud lo ponía nervioso. ¡El muy descarado se había atrevido a sacarlo a bailar! Aquel fue un momento bochornoso, porque por supuesto él conocía los movimientos de la danza – su madre se los había enseñado, al igual que a su hermana – pero no estaba acostumbrado a ejecutar la parte de la dama. Había logrado salir airoso de aquello solo echando mano de toda su entereza...

\- Milady – ahí estaba otra vez. Lo tenía sentado enfrente y no podía librarse de él - Parecéis disgustada. ¿Hay algo que os desagrade?

Hizo acopio de toda su paciencia para mirar al príncipe, intentando no revelar que en esos momentos se moría de ganas por darle un puñetazo a alguien. Quien fuera.

\- No, milord. Es que estoy cansada. Si pudiera, me retiraría ahora mismo a mi habitación.

\- Podéis hacerlo, si gustáis. Es comprensible vuestro cansancio, después de un viaje largo y varias horas de celebración.

\- En ese caso, con vuestro permiso, milord... - se puso en pie y él la imitó.

\- ¿Me permitís acompañaros hasta la puerta de vuestra alcoba? - inquirió, educado. Al ver la expresión de su cara, que Will sabía que debía ser cuando menos de estupefacción, añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora: - Solo para daros las buenas noches, milady.

\- Perdonadme, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo más adecuado...

\- Mi hija es una dama de gran recato, Alteza – intervino su padrastro, sentado a su derecha en la mesa.

\- Y no pretendo ofender tal virtud – se excusó el príncipe, sin perder su determinación - Os aseguro que os dejaré en paz en cuanto hallamos llegado a la puerta. Tenéis mi palabra, princesa.

Will miró al rey Ben y este asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está bien – cedió, a regañadientes. Hannibal rodeó la mesa para ofrecerle su brazo y Will se prendió de él para permitir que lo guiase hasta las escaleras. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí.

\- Confío en que Gallin os guste – dijo Hannibal al cabo de un momento, mientras ascendían por los escalones de piedra.

\- Es un lugar encantador.

\- ¿Estáis enfadada?

\- ¿Pensáis que tengo motivos para estarlo?

De reojo pudo ver la sonrisa de Hannibal. El gesto le iluminaba el rostro entero. Y era un rostro atractivo. Lo sería para él, si el príncipe no fuese tan impertinente y engreído...

\- Tal vez fui un poco grosero con vos, al conoceros. Os pido disculpas si mi comportamiento os ofendió. No era mi intención.

\- Disculpas aceptadas, milord – sus dependencias estaban tan solo a unos metros. Unos cuantos pasos más y... - Bien, ya hemos llegado. Buenas noch...

Le robó un beso antes de que pudiese detenerle. Lo hizo a traición: se inclinó hacia ella como si fuese a besarle la mano para despedirse y en cambio posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue una caricia suave, cálida e intima. Sostenía su mano mientras exploraba su boca de la forma más dulce posible, probando su labio superior y luego el inferior, succionándolos ligeramente y luego recorriéndolos con su lengua, como quien sella una promesa. El beso le dio a Will escalofríos y no precisamente de desagrado.

Cuando todo concluyó, el príncipe lo soltó y se irguió para observarlo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos pardo-rojizos recorrieron su rostro, divertidos. Era obvio que estaba satisfecho de su acción, casi orgulloso de sí mismo. Aquello era un juego para él.

Will reaccionó a su descaro dándole un puñetazo. Hannibal retrocedió por el impacto, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la barandilla. Lo observó estupefacto por unos momentos, con la mano en la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. No se esperaba esa reacción.

Cuando Will tuvo conciencia de lo que había hecho, miró su puño derecho con horror y huyó, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas, colocándola de barrera entre los dos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte. Deseó que su padrastro no hubiese visto nada, que la fiesta de abajo lo hubiese distraído, pues de lo contrario...

\- Buenas noches, milady – oyó la voz del príncipe al otro lado. Su tono no era de enfado, más bien de satisfacción y un poco de diversión. ¡El muy truhán! - Espero veros por la mañana.

\- ¡Canalla insolente! - gritó enojado, antes de poder contenerse.

Por toda respuesta, oyó alejarse los pasos de Hannibal por el pasillo: el príncipe se marchaba tranquilo y, aunque Will no podía verlo, también sonriente.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella mañana, el príncipe Hannibal despertó de muy buen humor. La aventura del día anterior le había dejado una sonrisa que aún no se borraba de su cara.

Mientras se aseaba y preparaba para enfrentar el día - era uno de los pocos príncipes que lo hacía sin ayuda de sus sirvientes, algo de lo cual se sentía orgulloso - Hannibal pensaba en lo ocurrido durante la fiesta: se sentía satisfecho con sus avances. Tras mucho observar a su compañera, en busca del porqué de su rareza, había bastado tan solo un beso para averiguarlo. Su prometida no parecía del todo una dama porque no era una dama en absoluto. Era un hombre. Un joven hermoso, debía admitir. Tenía el orgullo de un príncipe y la ferocidad de una mangosta cuando se enfadaba. Le gustaba. Iba a ser divertido lidiar con él.

Pero aún debía aclarar algunos interrogantes: ¿quien era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué lo hacían fingir que era una dama? ¿Y qué había ocurrido con la verdadera lady Alana?

Tal vez había muerto o se había fugado. ¿Habría sido capaz? Quizás si, si consideraba un insulto que la sometieran a una ceremonia de emparejamiento en vez de aceptarla directamente como esposa, aún después de que el mismo rey Carl hubiese concertado el matrimonio. Tal vez la dama no estaba de acuerdo conque su padrastro hubiese aceptado aquella condición, con un servilismo que nacía de la propia necesidad: el reino de Westhalt no pasaba por su mejor época desde hacía años y según le habían informado, acumulaba fuertes deudas con los reinos vecinos que el rey Ben esperaba poder subsanar con las ventajas comerciales y monetarias que le supondría aquel casamiento. No era de extrañar que hubiese accedido al trato. ¿Cómo iba a perder una oportunidad semejante? Si el emparejamiento concluía felizmente, él conseguiría todo cuanto necesitaba y ambicionaba para su reino. Y no era como si tuviese muchas más opciones, así que... tenía que arriesgarse.

Eso respondía en parte al segundo interrogante, pero todavía quedaban los demás en el aire. Tras abandonar al encantador Sir Mangosta para que descansara, había regresado a la fiesta para sonsacar al rey Ben: lo había interrogado a fondo sobre lady Alana, fingiendo ser un hombre interesado en su futura esposa, y a cambio había obtenido del rey las palabras que esperaba: aparentemente su compañera no poseía ningún defecto reseñable y contaba con muchas y grandes virtudes. Por supuesto, estaba más que deseosa de agradarle y ser una esposa para él... aunque la picazón en su mejilla derecha lo hacía poner en duda aquel aspecto.

Sonrió, divertido con el recuerdo. De todos modos no importaba, porque durante la conversación el rey y él habían llegado a un punto interesante: después de varias copas había salido a colación el nombre de Sir William, el hermano mellizo de lady Alana. En un principio Sir William debía asistir a la ceremonia, pero a última hora se había visto obligado a regresar a Westhalt para atender un asunto de importancia para el reino. Su cuñado era un joven activo y orgulloso, un tanto temperamental. Le gustaba cabalgar por el bosque y cuidar de los perros de caza. Sobresalía en el arte de la pesca y sentía una casi pecaminosa atracción por la mermelada de cerezas... además de todo ello, también guardaba una evidente resemblanza física con su hermana.

¿Sería Sir William quien se ocultaba tras el disfraz de dama? Era la opción más lógica y esperaba descubrirlo pronto, aunque no antes de haberse divertido un poco. ¿Qué sentido tenía averiguarlo todo sin más? Le quitaba la intriga al asunto. Su misterioso compañero tenía tanto potencial... si seguía fascinándole de esa manera cuando acabase el mes, tal vez decidiese formalizar su matrimonio con él y permitir que lady Alana quedase en el olvido.

Tal vez fuese lo más adecuado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quien decía que en esos momentos la dama no era feliz en otro sitio? ¿Quizás con alguien más? De ser así, le deseaba lo mejor. Él nunca había pretendido desposarla. Así que si cada uno obtenía lo que deseaba, fuera lo que fuera, ¿qué más daba? De esa forma, todos salían ganando.

Terminó de ajustarse la túnica y se ciñó la espada antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. El nuevo día empezaba y una parte de él se moría de ganas por volver a ver a su pequeña mangosta.

 

 

 

\- Milord, el príncipe, aquí viene.

\- Maldita sea.

Will estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín en compañía de Sarah y se tensó visiblemente en su asiento cuando la anciana doncella lo previno en voz baja de la presencia de Hannibal.

Su Alteza venía hacia ellas, sonriente y apuesto, enfundado en una túnica gris perla y unas calzas moradas. Bajo la luz del sol resaltaba gallardo y muy alto. Will sintió como su estómago se retorcía cuando el joven se detuvo ante ellas.

\- Buenos días, milady – la saludó con una reverencia - ¿Os encontráis descansada?

Otra vez ese tono burlón en su voz. Will apretó los labios, conteniendo su irritación.

\- Tanto como es menester, milord.

\- Os busqué esta mañana, pero me dijeron que estábais ocupada supervisando los asuntos domésticos del castillo con Rodrick, el mayordomo real.

\- Así es.

\- Os aplicais en vuestros deberes, eso habla bien de vos - aprobó.

\- Siendo vuestra compañera, y quizás vuestra futura reina, es lo que se espera de mí, milord.

\- Por supuesto – se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a hablar: - Tenía muchas ganas de volver a veros. Os he echado de menos desde nuestro último encuentro.

\- ¿De veras? - Will apretó las manos sobre el regazo ante el recordatorio.

\- ¿Os gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? - le ofreció su brazo - Ya que debemos conocernos mejor durante este periodo, creo que sería buena idea empezar con una caminata. Me gustaría mostraros nuestro jardín, milady: es grande y muy hermoso. Deseo que lo veais en su plenitud, antes de que la nieve lo cubra por completo dentro de unas semanas. Que vuestra doncella nos acompañe, si gustáis.

\- Desde luego – se puso en pie, sabedor de que no tenía escapatoria. Se prendió del brazo del príncipe y juntos caminaron por el jardín, mientras Sarah los seguía a una prudente distancia.

Al cabo de un rato, el príncipe volvió a romper el silencio entre los dos:

\- Me dejásteis impresionado anoche, milady... de manera favorable, por supuesto.

\- ¿De verdad? Vos en cambio me disteis una pésima impresión – replicó Will, tras una pausa - Vuestro comportamiento fue del todo inapropiado. Y aunque debería arrepentirme por golpearos, sabed que no lo hago.

\- ¿Tan desagradable os resultó la despedida? - se detuvieron, mientras Will miraba al príncipe con el ceño fruncido y éste lo contemplaba con una adorable sonrisa - Os pido disculpas, milady, si mi inocente beso ofendió vuestro recato. No era mi intención.

\- Era exactamente vuestra intención. ¿Creéis que no lo sé? - resopló - Me robasteis un beso como un vulgar gato ladrón.

\- ¿Os parezco un gato? - inquirió, elevando las cejas. La expresión divertida de su rostro avivó el temperamento de Will y lo obligó a contestar de una manera tajante:

\- Si: sois ladino y caprichoso, y hasta vuestros movimientos son los de un taimado felino. Juro que a veces no sé si debo hablar con vos o acariciaros sobre mi regazo, milord – se burló, enojado.

\- Lo segundo me gustaría mucho más, milady.

\- ¿Ah, si? - se habían detenido frente a uno de los bancos y Will, perdida la paciencia, aprovechó para sentarse en un extremo y miró al príncipe, retándolo - Pues vamos a ello. Sarah, siéntate.

La anciana lo miró, entre asombrada y horrorizada. Le lanzó una mirada confusa al príncipe antes de obedecer, pues ella era una simple doncella y no podía hacer más que obedecer las órdenes de sus patrones.

\- ¿Estáis hablando en serio? - preguntó Hannibal, sorprendido a la par que atraído por la idea.

\- ¿No deseáis ser acariciado como un gato? - lo desafío - Os estoy ofreciendo mi regazo, milord.

\- Y yo lo acepto, milady – se tumbó en el banco bocarriba, en efecto con la rapidez de un felino. Contempló sonriente el rostro de la dama - Sabed que no podría existir un gato más feliz que...

\- Los gatos no hablan – lo cortó Will, colocando una exasperada mano sobre sus cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Puedo al menos maullar?

\- No. El maullido me resulta molesto.

\- Entonces, ronronearé un voz baja – prometió Hannibal y procedió a ello.

Will apretó los labios y aguantó como pudo. Solo pretendía hacer que el príncipe se callase, devolverle la jugada y que lo dejase en paz.

Toda aquella situación, y Hannibal en especial, le resultaban...

 

 

 

\- ¡Insufrible! ¡Totalmente insufrible!

\- Milord, calmaos – trató de apaciguarlo Sarah, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio a sus espaldas - El príncipe solo jugaba con vos.

\- Eso no es juego, es tortura: ese hombre se complace en colocarme en situaciones que me enervan.

\- Y vos le seguís el juego.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Milord, os he visto – la anciana frunció el entrecejo - ¿Acariciarle sobre vuestro regazo, como si fuese un gato doméstico? Sin duda lo habéis provocado.

\- Él mismo se ha prestado a tal provocación – replicó Will, enojado.

\- Esto no puede seguir así. Debéis comportaros y dominar vuestro temperamento. Al príncipe sin duda le gustan los juegos, y se está divirtiendo con vos mientras decide si convertiros en su esposa o no.

\- Yo nunca seré su esposa: Alana ocupará mi lugar... lo antes posible, espero. No soportaría tener que convivir con Hannibal toda la vida.

\- Pues yo creo que lo estáis haciendo muy bien – declaró y le lanzó una mirada significativa - Sin duda el príncipe está encantado con vos, se le ve en los ojos. La forma en que os mira, milord – meneó la cabeza - Debéis ser precavido: más paseos como ese y acabareis los dos yendo al huerto... y no lo digo en forma figurativa.

\- Ya sé lo que quieres decir – resopló Will.

Se alejó unos pasos de la anciana, dándole la espalda. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero Sarah tenía razón. Él también se había dado cuenta de como Hannibal lo miraba la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no se estaba divirtiendo a costa de él. Poseía la suficiente experiencia en esas lides como para identificar claramente las variadas formas del flirteo... y su madre les había explicado a él y a Alana las normas del cortejo como parte de su educación. Así que estaba al tanto de la situación.

Todo sería mucho más llevadero, si Hannibal no fuese tan exasperante... ¿pero que lo exasperaba exactamente de él? Que jugase con su persona, por supuesto, que se burlase de él. Le colmaba la paciencia que el príncipe tomase como un juego una situación que era tan seria... aunque en su defensa se podía argumentar que Hannibal no era consciente de lo peliagudo del asunto: el príncipe creía que le estaba haciendo la corte a su compañera, no al hermano de esta, al que habían disfrazado para suplantarla. Y eso no era lo peor.

Hannibal le gustaba. Lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero igualmente le gustaba. Intentaba contener los sentimientos que el príncipe le provocaba – a propósito, estaba casi seguro – y la forma en que este lo hacía enfadar ayudaba, pero no era tan ciego ni tan estúpido como para negar la realidad: de haberse conocido ambos en otras circunstancias, de ser otra la situación, y tras un beso como el de anoche... no habrían tardado ni dos segundos en ir a parar a su cama. Era evidente que los dos lo deseaban. Pero no podían cumplir ese deseo porque las reglas de la ceremonia de emparejamiento lo prohibían: si consumaban el matrimonio en algún momento durante el periodo de cortejo, tendrían que formalizar su unión y ni a su padrastro ni a él les convenía eso.

¿Quien sabe como reaccionaría Hannibal al descubrir el engaño? Se sentiría sin duda estafado, enojado, burlado. ¿Y si se lo decía a su padre? El rey Carl no aceptaría tamaño insulto y las consecuencias para ellos – y para todo el reino de Westhalt, probablemente – serían muy duras, estaba seguro. Uno no se la jugaba con un reino que era más rico y estaba mucho mejor armado.

El precio a pagar por sus fallos sería el desastre. Por eso no podían salirse de lo pactado. Estaban atados de pies y manos. Debían aguantar hasta que Alana volviese. Su hermana debía regresar cuanto antes para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Richard llevaba varios días siguiendo el rastro de las fugitivas. Era sorprendente que dos mujeres a pie hubiesen logrado burlar por tanto tiempo a un guerrero experimentado, pero había que tener en cuenta su desventaja: se movía a caballo – existían lugares en la espesura donde una montura era un estorbo más que una ayuda - y no conocía bien el terreno.

El caballero detuvo su caballo al aproximarse al claro. Vio los símbolos pintados de rojo en la corteza de los árboles y supo que había llegado a su destino.

En la última aldea por la que había pasado, varias millas atrás, había solicitado información sobre la zona y entre otras cosas los lugareños le habían hablado de la pequeña comunidad que residía allí.

Los sacerdotes – estirpe sagrada de mujeres y hombres – convivían en asentamientos como ese por todo el mundo conocido. Su vida estaba dedicada al servicio: cuidaban de la naturaleza que los rodeaba; ejercían de profetas y mensajeros entre mortales y dioses; y practicaban la medicina con hierbas y plantas para sanar a sus congéneres, tanto dentro como fuera de la comunidad. Ayudaban a todo aquel que lo necesitara y aceptaban entre los suyos a aquellos que eran elegidos por los dioses.

Sir Richard desmontó y se acercó caminando hasta el claro donde encontró un asentamiento de cabañas distribuidas en forma circular, con una gran fuente en el centro de la plaza, justo enfrente del edificio principal, que era la cabaña más grande de todas. En dicha cabaña se celebraban los rituales y sanaciones y se rendía culto a los dioses.

El guerrero echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando con curiosidad el lugar. Según le habían contado en la aldea, la comunidad llevaba viviendo allí décadas y muchos de sus hijos – aquellos niños que nacían y se criaban en la comunidad, como lady Margot - iban y venían.

Localizó el huerto, trescientos metros al oeste de donde se encontraba. Había tres jóvenes trabajando en él y se acercó a la que estaba más cerca: una muchacha de cabello y ojos claros que vestía una túnica de aprendiz. Su atuendo era el mismo que el de los sacerdotes, salvo por un bordado en rojo sobre el corazón que resaltaba en contraste con la blancura de la túnica. Los aprendices debían completar un periodo de aprendizaje de un año antes de ser investidos sacerdotes, momento en que se les entregaba una túnica nueva y quedaban listos para ejercer su labor.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros, señor? - preguntó la muchacha amablemente, cuando vio que se dirigía a ella.

\- Buen día – la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza - Estoy buscando a una dama: lady Alana de Grame. Tal vez la hayáis visto por aquí. Va acompañada de lady Margot, una de las hijas de la comunidad.

\- Lady Margot está en los bosques con su madre. Lady Alana está allí – se la señaló. Sir Richard se giró y reconoció a la hijastra del rey en uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban el huerto. Vestía la túnica blanca y estaba arrodillaba sobre la tierra, recolectando zanahorias - ¡Alana!

La dama alzó la vista al oír que la llamaban. Observó al soldado con expresión serena, como si su presencia allí no la pillara totalmente por sorpresa: ya sabía que vendrían a por ella.

Se levantó y fue hasta ellos.

\- Sir Richard.

\- Milady – la recibió con una sencilla reverencia, antes de quedarse mirándola en silencio por algunos instantes. Finalmente suspiró, resignado - Veo que habéis decidido uniros a la comunidad.

\- Así es – asintió - Margot y yo nos hemos instalado aquí, con su madre y sus hermanas. El ritual de aceptación fue ayer por la tarde.

\- Comprendo. ¿Deseáis que le lleve algún mensaje al rey, o a vuestro hermano?

La dama hizo una pausa antes de hablar. En su rostro había pesar:

\- Decidle a William que le quiero y que lamento el dolor que esto le haya podido causar. Decidle donde puede encontrarme y que espero su visita algún día. Puede venir a vernos siempre que lo desee, la comunidad estará encantada de acogerlo. En cuanto a su Majestad – hizo una mueca - Decidle que lo siento, pero que ambos sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar. Y, por favor, presentad mis excusas al rey Carl y al príncipe Hannibal. Imagino que deben estar disgustados – lamentó - No era mi intención decepcionarlos.

\- Transmitiré vuestros mensajes, mi señora. Ahora, si me disculpáis: ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y el rey me ordenó regresar en cuanto concluyese mi misión.

\- Lamento que esta haya sido infructuosa, Sir Richard. Sin duda mi padrastro os envió para encontrarnos y llevarnos de vuelta: le disgustará saber que solo habéis podido cumplir su encargo a medias.

\- Me temo que tendrá que comprenderlo. Las circunstancias son claras, mi señora.

\- Lo son – asintió, con expresión decidida - ¿Os apetece descansar aquí? - ofreció, tras una pausa - Parecéis exhausto y pronto será de noche. Tenemos agua y comida y podéis dormir en una de las cabañas. Podríais pasar la noche aquí y partir mañana por la mañana.

El guerrero no pudo evitar la aceptación que se reflejó en su rostro: tras varios días de viajar sin descanso, poniendo todo de su parte para cumplir las órdenes de su rey, nada le vendría mejor que pararse a descansar y llenar el estómago con comida y bebida en abundancia... la comunidad era conocida entre otras cosas por su generosa hospitalidad.

Sir Richard asintió, sin dudarlo.

\- Será un honor, señora.

 

 

 

El rey Ben se encontraba en sus dependencias, a solas tras haber despedido a los criados y a su lugarteniente. Ahora caminaba de arriba y abajo, furioso.

Se había sentido por demás aliviado cuando le anunciaron que Sir Richard había arribado al castillo para verle, tras casi una semana de haberle enviado a la caza y captura de su hijastra y lady Margot. Creyó que tendrían buenas noticias al fin, pero el soldado le había traído las peores noticias imaginables.

Alana se había unido a una comunidad de sacerdotes. ¡Después de habérselo prohibido! Un año antes, la insensata muchacha había intentado convencerle de que la relevara de su matrimonio con el príncipe Hannibal, pues deseaba consagrar su vida al servicio... y por supuesto él se había negado. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Si quería servir a otros podía hacerlo perfectamente siendo reina, cumpliendo con sus deberes de consorte para con su pueblo y su marido, y salvando a la buena gente de Westhalt de un ignominioso destino. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el reino que la acogió siendo una niña y que durante años había sido su hogar. Además, el matrimonio había sido acordado mucho tiempo atras. ¿Pretendía tirarlo todo por la borda, por un capricho de última hora?

Era inaudito. Un insulto. A Alana no solo le bastaba con desobedecerle y huir como una ladrona en plena noche, colocándolos a todos en una posición tan peliaguda, sino que encima tenía que hacer justo lo que él le había ordenado que no hiciese. ¿Acaso esa ingrata se complacía en mortificarlos?

Si su madre levantara la cabeza... Anna había sido una esposa excelente. Le había dado dos vástagos antes de su muerte, tres años atrás, y él jamás había tenido una sola queja de ella en sus diez años de matrimonio. Su muerte fue sentida por todos en el reino, pues siempre fue una soberana venerable y comedida. Pero los dos hijos que había concebido con el duque...

Tenían que haber sacado esa mala sangre de su padre: John de Grame era un noble poderoso y respetado, pero en el fondo no dejaba de ser un representante de aquellas tribus salvajes que otrora vivieran más allá de la muralla. ¿Qué podía esperarse pues de su estirpe? La hija era una insensata díscola y el hijo un rebelde arrogante que tenía el temperamento de un gato salvaje...

Pensar en su hijastro hizo que se detuviese. A pesar de todos sus defectos, lo cierto era que el muchacho estaba haciendo su trabajo y aquella pantomima les había dado el tiempo necesario para intentar arreglar el entuerto. Ya estaría resuelto, si no fuese por la última canallada de Alana. ¿Pero qué podían hacer al respecto? Nada. Seguían atados de pies y manos, como al principio: solo por propia voluntad podría la joven abandonar la comunidad y estaba más que claro que no pensaba hacerlo. Tampoco podían reclamarla ni sacarla de allí por la fuerza, pues se arriesgaban a sufrir la ira de los dioses. Estos siempre habían protegido a los sacerdotes con esmero. Obviamente era peor enfrentarse a ellos que al rey Carl y a su hijo...

De pronto se le ocurrió la idea. Fue como si un rayo lo golpease. Sin duda era arriesgado, pero podían intentarlo.

Todos en el castillo hablaban sobre la nueva compañera del príncipe y de sus idas y venidas con éste. La dama era conocida por tener gran dignidad y carácter, y decían que el príncipe Hannibal estaba loco por ella. Muchos estaban seguros de que la convertiría en su esposa cuando acabase el mes.

Bien. Podían sacar ventaja de aquello.

Por lo pronto Will no sabía nada de lo que le había contado Sir Richard, al cual había despachado de vuelta a Westhalt con la promesa de transmitirle de su parte el mensaje de lady Alana a su hijastro. ¿Pero qué resultaba más conveniente, hablar o callarse? Tenía en sus manos una información que podía inclinar la balanza de un lado o del otro. ¿Tal vez podría usar las palabras de Alana para guiar a su hijastro por el camino que estaba pensando...?

Estaban en una situación delicada y gracias a su hijastra, ésta había empeorado. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estuviesen acabados. Todo dependería de sus próximas acciones y de como estas resultasen. Podían salir ganando o perderlo todo. Y aún así valía la pena arriesgarse con el nuevo plan que estaba tomando forma en su cabeza.

Reemprendió la marcha, caminando arriba y abajo por la habitación. Debía maquinar su estrategia. Tenía que pensar en lo mejor para él y para su reino.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Will llevaba ya dos semanas en el castillo. En esos momentos se encontraba en el jardín, bordando mientras Sarah descansaba a su lado, acurrucada en una esquina de la manta que habían tendido en el suelo para poder sentarse encima.

La anciana estaba cansada y tras el almuerzo no había podido resistirse a echar una siesta. A Will no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, agradecía poder pasar algunas horas en silencio.

Las últimas semanas habían sido ajetreadas: había tenido que adaptarse a un montón de tareas que desconocía, pero que debía desempeñar lo mejor posible en su rol de compañera del príncipe. Aún sin ser reina – y pese a que Rodrick era un mayordomo excelente, por cuya labor y virtudes debían dar gracias tanto él como el rey – todos esperaban que lo fuese algún día y habría resultado muy sospechoso y negativo para su imagen que rehusara acatar sus deberes como princesa.

Así pues, había tenido que esforzarse y aprender en días lo que cualquier dama aprendía en años: a bordar, a coser, a montar, a manejar y supervisar los asuntos domésticos de palacio... se había convertido en ama y administradora y la experiencia había resultado agotadora, pero al mismo tiempo reveladora: como cualquier caballero, él sabía más bien poco de labores femeninas y jamás se había parado a pensar en ellas, en cuanto esfuerzo y tiempo entrañaban y cuan importante era el rol de la mujer en la administración de una propiedad. Todo el mundo daba por sentado los deberes de una dama y nadie se molestaba en mirar más allá... como si el hecho de ser algo asumido le restase toda importancia.

Will terminó de dar la última puntada en su labor, cortó el hilo con los dientes y dejó la aguja a un lado, antes de echarle un vistazo al resultado. Esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecho. Pese a que aún estaba dando sus primeros pasos en el bordado, tenía que admitir que no se le daba mal, después de todo. Y lo cierto era que ya no le disgustaba tanto la tarea como al principio, cuando la consideraba una imposición más en una situación que detestaba. Pero con el tiempo había terminado apreciando aquella labor de artesanía, que le permitía relajarse y mantenerse concentrado al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación agradable, por lo que acudía a ella cada vez que podía para sobrellevar el estrés de su situación. Además, una vez satisfechas sus obligaciones domésticas, poco más podía hacer una dama a lo largo del día, aparte de pasear o montar a caballo... y preferiría mil veces entretenerse con la aguja, antes que volver a subirse a una de esas sillas de tortura. ¡Qué no daría por poder recuperar su silla de caballero y volver a disfrutar de la equitación como en el pasado!

No había vuelto a montar desde su última trifulca con Hannibal. Al pensar en ello sonrió, recordando con cierta maldad la expresión estupefacta y horrorizada en la cara del príncipe, cuando éste creyó por error que iba a abandonarle.

Habían tenido una pelea especialmente sonada momentos antes, porque Hannibal le colmaba la paciencia con sus juegos y sus bromas descaradas, que estaban destinadas precisamente a pincharlo. Estresado y harto de su actitud, él lo había amenazado con marcharse si no cesaba de torturarle con su impertinencia. Simplemente, ya no aguantaba más.

Hannibal no había creído en su amenaza, por supuesto. Ni siquiera era cierta, tan solo había dicho aquello en un arrebato. Pero cuando una hora después alguien le dijo al príncipe que su compañera estaba en el patio preparándose para partir – solo pretendía cabalgar un rato por el bosque para calmar su enfado, pero el príncipe no lo sabía – creyó que iba a abandonarlo de verdad y corrió literalmente a disculparse. Prometió enmendar su actitud si se quedaba y le aseguro que no era su intención hacerla sufrir, que no volvería a molestarla... fue tan sincero en su arrepentimiento que no pudo evitar perdonarlo. Y de paso sacó provecho de su contrición para conseguir que le diese un respiro. Todo era más fácil para él desde que no tenía que soportar sus tonterías ni luchar contra los estragos que le causaba su presencia. Finalmente era bueno – y necesario - poner un poco de distancia entre ambos.

Actualmente, ya no se sentía tan agobiado ni presionado y a consecuencia de ello estaba de mejor humor. Vivía un momento en el que podía relajarse y comportarse más acorde a su propia personalidad, lo cual lo hacía estar mucho más contento y accesible para los demás... aunque aún seguía preocupado porque Alana continuaba sin dar señales de vida.

Frunció el ceño, intranquilo: la semana anterior le había preguntado a su padrastro si había tenido noticias de Sir Richard y el rey le había contestado que su lugarteniente le había hecho llegar un mensaje para informarle de que no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda y que su misión requería más tiempo.

Will no podía dejar de preguntarse. ¿Dónde se habían metido Alana y Margot? ¿Como era posible que un explorador experimentado como Sir Richard no las encontrase? No podía habérselas tragado la tierra, sin más...

Su padrastro parecía no querer hablar mucho del tema, lo cual era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta lo disgustado que estaba con todo el asunto de la fuga de Alana. Tal vez debería escribirle personalmente a Sir Richard para ver si había novedades sobre su hermana. Se lo había propuesto al rey Ben, pero este le había dicho que era mejor esperar, que aún tenían unas semanas por delante hasta que Hannibal hiciese pública su decisión de tomar a lady Alana por esposa o no.

Pero por si acaso las cosas llegaban hasta ese extremo, él ya había trazado un plan: según las reglas del ritual de emparejamiento, ambas partes debían estar de acuerdo en formalizar el matrimonio. Por lo que si al acabar el mes su hermana no estaba ahí para ocupar su lugar, él iba a negarse a sellar el acuerdo. No podían llevar el engaño mucho más allá, pues no solo se trataba de un proceder injusto e innecesario, sino que Hannibal se daría cuenta enseguida si celebraban la boda y al llegar al tálamo nupcial descubría que su dama no era una dama, sino un caballero. Solo los dioses sabían las consecuencias que podía tener aquello, aparte de la inmediata anulación del matrimonio por falsa identidad, claro.

Cuando quedase patente que la boda no tendría lugar, su padrastro y él se marcharían de allí sin revelar la verdad y así nadie saldría dañado, excepto quizás Hannibal, que parecía haberse encariñado e incluso ilusionado con su compañera durante aquellas semanas de agitada convivencia.

 _Se le pasará pronto_ – pensó, haciendo una mueca – _Encontrará otra dama con la que desposarse y se olvidará de todo esto. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si se hubiese enamorado. Y si lo hiciera, no será de mí sino de Alana, pues es con ella con quien él cree estar tratando_.

Apretó los labios, dejando a un lado su labor con disgusto. Basta de pensamientos tontos. Tenía que ser positivo: mañana era su cumpleaños y al fin alcanzaría la mayoría de edad. Después de eso solo tendría que aguardar dos semanas más y sería libre. Entonces podría regresar como siempre había deseado a las tierras de su padre y pasar allí el resto de su vida, viviendo como un duque de pleno derecho y sin tener que depender del rey Ben ni someterse a su autoridad nunca más.

Ese era su plan. Pensaba llevarlo a cabo en cuanto averiguara que había sucedido con Alana.

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente amaneció ligeramente nublada y fría, pero no hacía mal tiempo para un día de campo.

Hannibal había citado a su compañera en el patio después del amanecer y cuando la dama llegó, él estaba de pie junto a sus caballos, el de lady Alana bellamente enjaezado y con una silla de montar nueva, de varón... un regalo de cumpleaños del príncipe.

La dama había mirado la silla, y luego a él, estupefacta.

\- Confío en que no os resultará inapropiado, milady. En Gallin las damas no usan una silla diferente a la de los caballeros y he podido apreciar que no parecéis muy cómoda con vuestra montura habitual. Tal vez esta nueva silla sea mejor para vos.

La dama lo había premiado con una amplia sonrisa. El gesto se abrió paso poco a poco en su rostro, iluminándolo por entero. Hannibal no podía recordar que sus ojos hubiesen vislumbrado alguna vez algo tan hermoso. Le aceleró el corazón, y se sintió realizado al ver que sus intentos de acercamiento por fin obtenían buenos frutos: la dama lo tomó gentilmente de la mano y le agradeció su regalo con palabras dulces, que fueron la recompensa perfecta a sus esfuerzos por agradarla.

Después de aquello Hannibal la ayudó a montar y partieron juntos rumbo al bosque, para pasar una jornada campestre junto al lago. Sarah los acompañaba, por supuesto, la fiel doncella nunca se separaba de su señora y las reglas del cortejo imponían la presencia de una carabina para que los enamorados no estuviesen solos... claro que había ciertas excepciones, especialmente si dichos enamorados estaban intentando conocerse de cara a formalizar su matrimonio.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, el príncipe hizo un primer avance enviando a la anciana a recoger setas en el bosque, no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para que él y su compañera pudiesen tener intimidad, mientras terminaban su almuerzo sentados sobre una manta a la sombra de una gran encina. La doncella había mirado a su señora en busca de aprobación y la dama la había dejado marchar con un asentamiento: no había de que preocuparse. No existía ningún peligro en que la dejase a solas con el príncipe.

\- Habladme de vos, milady – pidió Hannibal, interesado, en cuanto la anciana se marchó - Quisiera que nos conociésemos mejor.

La dama se volvió a mirarlo.

\- En ese caso, Alteza, vos también deberíais hablarme de vuestra vida.

\- ¿Qué queréis saber?

\- ¿Cuales son vuestras aficiones? ¿Qué clase de cosas os gusta hacer? – preguntó, tras pensarlo un momento.

\- Me gustan muchas cosas: la música, la poesía... practico el dibujo y la equitación y me encanta la cocina.

\- ¿Vos cocináis? - lo observó con interés.

Hannibal aprovechó para explayarse. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias.

\- La cocina se me da bastante bien. Veréis, a los hombres de mi estirpe los enseñan a cocinar durante su entrenamiento como guerreros: hay momentos en los que un soldado debe preparar su propia comida, y a veces incluso alimentar a sus compañeros. Forma parte de sus deberes, como mantener a punto la espada o cuidar de su caballo.

\- Comprendo.

\- Os toca, milady: decidme, ¿cómo era vuestra vida, antes de venir aquí?

\- Como la de cualquier dama, supongo: mi hermano y yo crecimos en Grame, en las tierras de mi padre. Mi madre nos dio a ambos una esmerada educación. Luego ella se casó con el rey Ben y nos instalamos en Westhalt. Mi padrastro me comprometió en matrimonio con vos cuando tenía once años y... el resto ya lo sabéis – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – No hay mucho que contar.

\- ¿No tenéis aficiones? - inquirió el príncipe, intentando penetrar el muro de secretismo con el que su compañera se protegía y que tanto lo intrigaba.

\- Me gustan el aire libre y la equitación, como a vos. También disfruto con la música y con el bordado.

\- ¿Y la pesca? - tanteó Hannibal – Hay damas a las que les gustan los deportes al aire libre.

\- Si, la pesca me gusta.

\- Tengo entendido que vuestro hermano, Sir William, es un talentoso pescador.

\- Si, Will... la pesca lo relaja – declaró y desvió la vista por un momento, un gesto de inquietud que al príncipe no le pasó desapercibido.

\- Ha sido una lástima que no hayamos podido conocernos – lamentó – Habladme sobre él: es mi cuñado y nunca nos hemos visto las caras.

\- Bueno, él ha visto vuestro retrato: el que vuestro padre me envió después de concertar nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿Y qué le pareció?

\- Dijo que teníais un porte regio – afirmó. Y a continuación una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios - Y que erais un poco regordete.

\- Tenía trece años cuando me hicieron ese retrato – se defendió Hannibal, frunciendo el entrecejo - Mi cuerpo estaba cambiando.

\- Por supuesto, milord.

\- Además, vuestro hermano no debería opinar sobre ese tema.

\- ¿Por qué no? - lo observó con curiosidad.

\- Porque según me contó vuestro padrastro, él siente una insana afición por la mermelada de cerezas. Las mermeladas engordan mucho, milady.

\- No debéis creer en todo lo que diga mi padrastro sobre él – replicó la dama y su semblante se volvió de pronto serio - A mí no... a mí hermano le gusta la mermelada, pero os aseguro que dicho gusto está dentro de los niveles normales. Además, Will siempre ha sido delgado y atlético: se pasa el tiempo a caballo y yendo de paseo con los perros.

\- Así que el rey Ben está equivocado sobre él.

\- El rey Ben no le soporta.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el príncipe, intrigado.

La dama hizo una mueca, que reflejaba a todas luces su disgusto por el tema:

\- Mi hermano siempre ha tenido mucho carácter. Y siempre ha sentido orgullo de su estirpe, por lo que jamás toleró que el rey Ben nos dispensase un trato inferior. En el pasado eso provocó muchos enfrentamientos y le dio fama de ser un muchacho desagradecido y rebelde. El rey incluso amenazó con enviarle lejos, pero él no quería separarse de su familia así que... se vio obligado a contener su lengua y su temperamento.

\- Debió de ser duro – reconoció Hannibal, poniéndose instintivamente de su parte.

Su compañera suspiró, resignada.

\- En Westhalt nos miraron por encima del hombro desde el primer día. Para ellos siempre fuimos la familia de un duque extranjero. Y aunque mi madre fue muy bien estimada e incluso admirada como reina, todos pensaban que había tenido suerte al haber sido escogida por el rey.

\- ¿Suerte? - el príncipe elevó las cejas con escepticismo - Vuestra madre era una princesa. Por sus venas corría sangre real y, según tengo entendido, era más rica incluso que su segundo marido.

\- Lo era – asintió - Todo el mundo sabe que por eso la eligió el rey. Sin embargo, en los reinos del oeste el concepto de príncipe es diferente: para ellos un príncipe del este no es más que un noble de alta alcurnia, no necesariamente un miembro de la familia real. Con ese pensamiento en mente, actúan en consecuencia.

\- Es un proceder estúpido.

\- Pero es el que tienen, milord.

\- Vos y vuestro hermano... debisteis de pasarlo mal.

\- Hace años que lo superamos. Gracias a los dioses contamos con nuestra propia herencia y pensábamos ejecutarla al cumplir la mayoría de edad: mi dote está ahora comprometida en nuestro matrimonio, pero William regresará a Grame en cuanto tenga ocasión para asumir sus funciones como duque.

\- ¿Y nada podría disuadirlo de ello? - inquirió Hannibal, intentando no parecer esperanzado - Tal vez si encontrase un motivo para posponer su deseo...

\- Me temo que no, Alteza – la dama lo miró con decisión - Mi hermano lleva años soñando con su libertad: regresar al hogar, dedicarse a su gente, y no tener que someterse nunca más a los designios de nuestro padrastro. Eso es algo a lo que jamás renunciaría.

El príncipe supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. La idea de que él pudiese abandonarle al terminar el mes lo entristeció, pues pese a todas sus desavenencias, y aunque al principio el joven solo había sido una distracción para él, con cada encuentro entre los dos había ido despertándole más y más sentimientos, de diversa índole: lo desafiaba, lo divertía, lo excitaba, a veces lo hacía enojar... pero no quería que se marchara. Quería conocer más de él, tener la oportunidad de explorar sus sentimientos y ver hasta donde llegaban juntos. No creía que fuese solo un muchacho con mal genio, su comportamiento durante aquellos días demostraba que también era inteligente y que tenía una gran capacidad de adaptación y valentía.

Estaba seguro de que era hermoso por dentro y por fuera y quería conocerlo mejor. Pero no podría hacerlo si él se iba.

\- Me gustaría que os quedaseis conmigo – afirmó, mirándole a los ojos - Quisiera poder anunciar nuestra boda a final de mes. O al menos alargar el periodo de convivencia...

\- Milord, eso no es posible.

\- Sé que he sido impertinente con vos durante los primeros días y que hay muchos aspectos en mi personalidad que os desagradan, pero lo que habéis visto de mí hasta ahora no es todo lo que hay. Os lo aseguro. Dadme una oportunidad y os demostraré que merece la pena.

\- No puedo daros esperanzas. Tenéis que comprenderlo, Hannibal.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir pues que vuestra decisión ya está tomada? Aún nos quedan dos semanas...

\- Cada quien debe actuar según su conciencia. Mi decisión la conoceréis cuando concluya el mes.

\- Si, bueno – arguyó, decepcionado. Su rechazo era doloroso, tenía que admitirlo – Pero ya que vos conocéis la mía, no tiene sentido que siga ocultándola.

\- ¿Qué...?

Lo besó antes de que pudiese concluir su pregunta, tomándolo por sorpresa. Llevaba días deseando hacerlo, desde la primera noche, cuando se despidieron frente a su puerta. Pero el joven siempre había sido tan esquivo y arisco con él... como un animal salvaje. Y ahora aquel era un beso a la desesperada, porque sabía que el muchacho pensaba marcharse en cuanto el periodo mínimo de convivencia terminase.

Siendo así, al menos podía concederse un último capricho. Y tal vez pudiese remover algo en la conciencia de aquel terco caballero...

Will profundizó el beso. De repente sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hannibal y el príncipe lo recibió con un gemido, ávido y complacido por su respuesta. Se abrazaron y antes de darse cuenta estaban los dos sobre la hierba. Las manos de Hannibal acariciaban bajo el vestido un cuerpo delgado, exquisitamente formado. Bajo su pecho notaba aplastarse el relleno que simulaba los pechos de la dama y entre sus piernas iba creciendo con cada beso la excitación de su compañero, que el príncipe se ocupaba hábilmente de explotar.

El joven lo detuvo cuando intentó deslizar la mano entre sus muslos para acariciarlo.

\- No – se negó, jadeante – Dejadme... - Hannibal capturó en respuesta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo succionó en un intento por seducirle, por hacerle olvidar toda racionalidad. Will gimió, desamparado - Basta, no puedo pensar...

\- No tienes que pensar. Si sientes lo mismo que yo, debes quedarte. ¿Por que poner trabas, cuando ambos queremos lo mismo? Quédate conmigo, podemos gobernar el reino juntos...

\- Soltadme.

El tono había sido tajante. Will interpuso ambos antebrazos para formar una barrera contra el pecho del príncipe y lograr alejarlo de él. Quedaron mirándose cara a cara. Los ojos del muchacho mostraban decisión, temor y deseo, todo a la vez. Con la pasión del momento se le había movido ligeramente el velo y un rizo castaño decoraba ahora su frente. Hannibal sintió el impulso de besarlo, le parecía adorable.

\- ¿Es eso lo que en verdad deseas? - inquirió. Se enfrentó a la mirada azul de su compañero y sonrió, satisfecho. Los dos sabían que en el fondo el muchacho quería aquello tanto como él. Sabían que si seguían adelante, él se rendiría.

\- Canalla. ¡Sinvergüenza! - Will se revolvió, tratando de librarse de él – ¡Dejadme marchar inmediatamente o recibiréis otro puñetazo!

El príncipe sonrió aún más, como si sus amenazas fuesen palabras de amor, y comenzó a repartir cariñosos besos por todo su rostro, buscando alcanzar sus labios.

\- Adoro tu ferocidad – declaró, extasiado.

\- Entonces, probadla – gruñó y le lanzó un rodillazo directo a la entrepierna.

Hannibal perdió el aliento y el equilibrio, ambos le fueron arrebatados de golpe. Cayó hacia un lado, encogido y quejándose de dolor. Una nube de lágrimas empañaba sus ojos y el dolor quemaba entre sus piernas.

Will lo abandonó, huyó corriendo sin pensar a lo más profundo del bosque... y allí se perdió.

 

 

 

Solo se detuvo porque no podía correr más. Apenas podía respirar. No sabía donde estaba ni cuanto había corrido.

Se apoyó en ambas rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Había sido una completa estupidez. Todo lo ocurrido: dar aquel paseo con Hannibal, quedarse a solas con él – creyó que podía confiar en su buen comportamiento – y permitir que lo besara. Sobre todo eso. Y encima corresponderle así... ¿¡en qué demonios estaba pensando!?

 _Eres un idiota, Will_ – se reprendió a sí mismo, enojado – _¿Es esa tu idea de no darle esperanzas?_

El beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, era eso. No se lo esperaba. Y luego fue demasiado placentero como para resistirse, lo deseaba. Quería cada una de las caricias que el príncipe le había brindado. Habría dejado que le hiciese el amor en pleno bosque, de no haber recuperado la sensatez en el último momento.

Fue a causa de su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa arrogante y triunfal. Su dueño sabía que podía hacerle perder el control y que estaba deseando abandonarse entre sus brazos.

El muy sinvergüenza...

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Ahora debía regresar, buscar a Sarah y volver al castillo cuanto antes... preferentemente sin la compañía de Hannibal. Después de aquello más le valía volver a poner distancia entre los dos y esperaba que el príncipe hubiese aprendido su lección.

Caminó hacia delante, pues en esa dirección le llegaba el murmullo del agua. Debía de haber un río por allí, en algún lugar.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron unos doscientos metros más adelante. Will abandonó la espesura de plantas y árboles y se dejó caer de rodillas frente al río, inclinándose para beber y utilizando ambas manos para llevar el agua fresca hasta su boca.

Tras unos cuantos tragos se sintió mejor, más tranquilo. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió la presión del acero contra su nuca.

Se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos fijos en el agua le revelaron la presencia de un hombre a sus espaldas. Era alto y rubio, con una poblada barba. Sus ropas lo identificaba como un hombre del este. Había decisión en su rostro y en su voz cuando le habló en lengua eslava:

\- Ni se os ocurra moveros, princesa.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

La hoja de la espada se retiró de su nuca lentamente, conforme el hombre que la empuñaba retrocedía. Pero para entonces más personas habían salido de entre los árboles y Will era muy consciente de estar rodeado, pese a no poder ver a sus enemigos.

\- Podéis poneros en pie, princesa – indicó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y Will obedeció, con cautela. Se dio la vuelta y vio frente a él a un grupo pequeño de personas, hombres y mujeres, todos con ropajes similares a los del hombre que lo había amenazado con su espada. Entre todos ellos destacaba una mujer, alta y vestida con prendas de hombre. Llevaba la larga melena rubia recogida en dos trenzas que le llegaban hasta la cintura y sus ojos de color zafiro escrutaron a Will de arriba a abajo. Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio la mujer se inclinó, ejecutando una respetuosa reverencia de bienvenida - Soy Yulia, jefa de los Tver. Es un placer conoceros.

Will la observó, no sin cierta confusión. Al cabo de un momento, habló:

\- ¿Por qué vuestro hombre me ha atacado con su espada? - inquirió, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Os pido perdón por ello, Alteza. No era un ataque. Tan solo pretendíamos que no huyeseis al vernos.

\- Habría pensado que sois salteadores – admitió, apretando los labios.

\- Pero no lo somos. Los Tver vivimos aquí: estás son nuestras tierras.

\- Tenía entendido que este territorio pertenecía al rey Carl.

\- Solo sobre el papel – declaró Yulia, haciendo una mueca - Pero estos bosques pertenecieron antaño a nuestros ancestros y ahora hemos regresado. Reclamamos nuestro derecho a habitar las tierras que nos fueron arrebatadas por la fuerza en el pasado.

\- Un deseo comprensible – admitió Will - Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, así que si me disculpáis, debo regresar al castillo...

La espada del hombre volvió a alzarse para impedirle el paso, obligándole a detenerse en el acto.

\- Quedaos donde estáis – pidió su interlocutora, en un tono amable pero firme que sugería una orden.

\- ¿Os atrevéis a amenazarme? ¿Tenéis idea de con quien estáis tratando? Soy lady Alana de Grame, hijastra del rey de Westhalt. Mi compañero es el príncipe Hannibal. Si osáis tocar un solo pelo de mi cabeza...

\- Nadie va a haceros daño, milady, podéis estar tranquila. Mi gente y yo solo queremos hablar con vos.

\- ¿Hablar sobre qué?

Yulia desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto. Will retrocedió cuando la mujer avanzó hacia él, temiendo un ataque. Pero la joven, que era solo algunos años mayor que él, se detuvo a escasos metros de su persona, sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos en señal de respeto y sumisión.

\- Princesa, solicitamos vuestra intercesión en nuestras negociaciones con el rey Carl.

\- ¿Mi intercesión? ¿De qué negociaciones estáis hablando?

\- Hace varios meses que nos instalamos aquí. El rey pretende que le rindamos pleitesia y le ofrezcamos nuestra lealtad, a cambio de permitirnos vivir en estos bosques.

\- Es lo que cualquiera en su lugar exigiría – reflexionó Will - ¿Por qué no lo habéis aceptado?

\- Porque los Tver no juramos lealtad a nadie que no lo merezca. Somos un pueblo orgulloso y no servimos a cualquiera. Aunque el rey Carl sea ahora el dueño de estas tierras, antes de eso pertenecieron a nuestro pueblo. No vamos a pedir permiso para vivir en el hogar que nos pertenece por derecho.

\- Disculpadme, pero se trata de una disputa territorial y yo no tengo potestad en ella. No puedo ayudaros a resolver el problema.

\- Al contrario, princesa, sois la única que podéis – bajó la espada y volvió a envainarla - Os pedimos que le transmitáis al rey nuestra oferta: entregaremos nuestra lealtad, si él nos deja asentarnos en estas tierras... a su futura nuera.

Will la miró estupefacto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿¡A mí!? ¿Pretendéis que me convierta en vuestra señora?

\- Sabemos quien sois, milady. Mi pueblo sirvió a los Novrob en el pasado y esa relación fue siempre satisfactoria para ambas partes. Si debemos humillarnos ante alguien, que sea ante vos... porque jamás lo haremos ante el rey.

\- Yulia, debéis ser sensata – le aconsejó Will, tras una pausa - Yo no puedo ayudaros. El acuerdo que os ofrece el rey Carl es justo, no podréis obtener nada mejor. Si os negáis, obligareis a su Majestad a expulsaros por la fuerza.

\- Lucharemos para evitarlo.

\- Entonces, habrá una masacre. No sois un grupo numeroso, ¿cierto? ¿Estos son todos tus hombres?

\- Hay más en el campamento. Hombres y mujeres, todos dispuestos a luchar.

\- ¿Y a morir? ¿Vas a arrastrarlos a la muerte solo por vuestro orgullo?

\- Orgullo es lo único que nos queda, alteza – afirmó Yulia, tajante. En su rostro había una expresión decidida que preocupó a Will, el tipo de expresión que se negaba a admitir consejos racionales - Nuestros enemigos nos expulsaron de nuestras tierras como a perros. Nos hemos visto obligados a vagar por los bosques, soportando el hambre y el frío, viéndonos morir por momentos. Pero al fin estamos aquí: este es nuestro hogar y haremos lo que sea por permanecer en él. Mi pueblo está habituado a la guerra. No tenemos nada que perder.

\- No podéis hacer las cosas de esta manera: avasallando y amenazando. Es un proceder inadecuado y os pone en peligro...

\- Hacemos lo que es necesario – replicó Yulia, convencida - Yo busco la paz, alteza. Por eso acudo a vos, para que nos ayudéis. Una vez fuimos vuestros siervos, podemos volver a serlo.

\- Pero yo no tengo poder para hacer que os quedéis aquí...

\- Vais a ser la próxima reina. Todos lo dicen: al terminar el mes, el príncipe se casará con vos. Cuando eso ocurra, solo pasarán unos meses hasta que el príncipe Hannibal tome oficialmente la corona de su padre. Entonces vos seréis reina y nosotros seremos vuestros más leales súbditos. Es un trato – le ofreció - Lo único que debéis hacer es aseguraros de que el rey Carl lo acepta. Así pues, ¿hablaréis con él?

Will guardó silencio. El problema al que se enfrentaba no era baladí. Una disputa territorial de esa envergadura podía saldarse de dos formas simples: por las buenas o por las malas. Lo que Yulia proponía era una apuesta arriesgada, podía incluso ofender al rey que rechazasen acatar su autoridad y escogiesen doblegarse ante la de su nuera. Por no hablar del hecho de que él no pensaba permitir que Hannibal lo desposara y, por lo tanto, jamás se convertiría en reina. Era imposible que pudiese satisfacer las demandas de Yulia...

Su mirada vagó impotente entre los miembros del grupo. Vio hombres, mujeres, e incluso niños. Se agrupaban todos tras su líder, confiando en ella y en la dama que debía ayudarles, a la cual ofrecían su lealtad y su servicio, pues era todo cuanto podían aportar. Tras todo lo que les había ocurrido, debían de estar desesperados...

\- Hablaré con el rey – accedió Will, a regañadientes - Pero no os prometo nada. Os lo advierto: esto podría saliros muy mal.

\- Al menos lo habremos intentado. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, alteza. Ahora, si nos disculpáis... antes dijisteis que debíais regresar al castillo.

\- Si, en cuanto encuentre el camino – resopló, enfadado.

\- Es por ahí – le indicó Yulia, señalándole el río - Seguid en dirección norte y llegareis pronto. No estáis lejos. Que los dioses os guarden, alteza.

La mujer hizo otra reverencia y se marchó con los suyos. Will la observó durante unos segundos, antes de resoplar y seguir la dirección que la jefa de los Tver le había indicado.

¡Menudo día de cumpleaños! Aún no se había librado de un problema y ya estaba metido en otro. ¡Maldición!

 

 

 

 

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el lago Sarah ya estaba allí, aguardando junto a los caballos. La anciana doncella fue corriendo a su encuentro, visiblemente preocupada.

\- ¡Milord! Gracias a los dioses. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

\- Fui a pasear – replicó Will, sin más. Había decidido no hablar de aquel asunto con nadie más que con el rey, le parecía lo más adecuado.

\- ¿A pasear? - la anciana lo miró extrañada - ¿Por el bosque, vos solo?

\- ¿Donde está Hannibal? - preguntó, al no ver al príncipe por ninguna parte.

\- Partió hace rato. Me ordenó esperaros – frunció el ceño - Estaba enfadado, milord. ¿Habéis discutido otra vez?

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora – se evadió Will, mientras caminaba en dirección a los caballos. Montó en el suyo y se dirigió a la doncella mientras tomaba con fuerza las riendas - Sube a tu caballo, volvemos al castillo.

\- Si, milord.

La anciana entrecerró los ojos al mirarle unos segundos, antes de obedecer. Partieron juntos y llegaron al castillo una hora después, al trote. Will no perdió el tiempo y desmontó en cuanto alcanzaron el patio. Entregó sus riendas al primer mozo que se le acercó y caminó directo hacia el gran salón mientras Sarah lo seguía, caminando tan rápido como podía.

Encontraron a su majestad al fondo de la estancia, hablando con su hijo. El príncipe Hannibal parecía muy serio, tenía las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas y los labios apretados. A Will aquello no le dio buena espina, pero lo ignoró para centrarse en asuntos más importantes.

\- Majestad – llamó en cuanto llegó hasta el rey.

\- Lady Alana – el rey Carl se giró, sorprendido de verla. Frunció el ceño cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla más de cerca - ¿Os ocurre algo? Pareciera que habéis venido corriendo.

\- Lo he hecho, mi señor: debo hablar con vos inmediatamente. Os ruego me deis audiencia.

\- Por supuesto, milady. Aunque me temo que tendréis que esperar un poco: precisamente ahora iba a hablar con mi hijo de un asunto importante...

\- No importa, padre – intervino Hannibal, y se volvió a mirar a la dama con semblante serio - Lady Alana puede oír lo que os tengo que decir.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Desde luego – esbozó una sonrisa cuando se dirigió de nuevo a su padre y luego paseó su mirada entre la dama y el rey - ¿Entramos?

Definitivamente, allí pasaba algo. Will tragó saliva, temiendo alguna desgracia. Hannibal parecía evidentemente enojado y no había que ser una lumbrera para imaginarse la causa de su enfado.

Mientras se adentraban los tres en la sala privada del rey, el joven empezó a preguntarse que habría interrumpido exactamente al reclamar la atención de su Majestad.

¿Qué pretendía el príncipe discutir con su padre?

 

 

 

\- ¿Van a juraros lealtad... a vos?

\- Eso dijo su líder. Y estaba decidida, Majestad. Yulia y los suyos no tienen nada que perder. Deben de estar desesperados.

El rey asintió.

\- Lo están, milady: no es como si contaran con grandes recursos. Yulia ha de saber que puedo barrerlos del mapa cuando yo quiera. Si no lo he hecho hasta ahora es porque no me gusta ejercer la violencia contra los desamparados. Por eso intenté ofrecerles un trato.

\- Era un excelente trato, majestad – reconoció Will – Pero me temo que la jefa de los Tver es una mujer orgullosa.

\- Y astuta – asintió el rey. A continuación, esbozó una sonrisa - Está haciendo justo lo que yo pretendía – cuando la dama lo miró sin comprender, el rey se explicó: - Mi disputa con los Tver es una de las razones por las que deseo que vuestro matrimonio con mi hijo sea un hecho, milady. ¡Y ahora ya tenemos una excusa! - exclamó, jovial.

\- Mi señor...

\- Padre, no...

\- Hannibal, no admitiré discusión alguna: esto es un asunto de estado – amonestó, mirando a su hijo con implacable un ceño fruncido - Lady Alana y tú debéis casaros, de esa forma los Tver dejaran ser un problema y todos viviremos tranquilos y contentos.

\- Majestad, disculpadme, pero no creo que ese sea el proceder adecuado...

\- ¿Insinuáis que no sé lo que hago? - inquirió, mirando a la dama con las cejas alzadas.

\- No, yo... comprendo la situación...

\- Me alegro. Y os agradezco mucho que vayáis a ayudarnos a solventarla. Mi pueblo estará muy contento de saber que su futura reina ha conseguido poner fin a las hostilidades.

\- Pero yo no...

\- No os esforcéis – interrumpió Hannibal, colocando una mano en el respaldo de su silla. Will se volvió a mirarle y vio resignación en el rostro del príncipe, sus labios se apretaban con y en sus ojos brilló un destello de rebeldía contenida - Está decidido. No hay quien pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a mi padre, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

\- Así es – asintió el rey Carl. Centró su atención de nuevo en la dama - Debéis casaros con mi hijo, milady, o yo me veré obligado a acabar con los Tver. No quisiera hacerlo, no tengo nada contra ellos. Este problema se habría solucionado mucho antes, si su jefa no fuese tan obstinada. ¡Suerte qué estáis vos para ayudarnos! - la premió con una sonrisa que Will no pudo ni quiso corresponder. El rey volvió a mirar a su hijo - Hannibal, creo que ya podemos atender tu asunto: ¿dé qué querías hablarme?

\- De nada, padre. Era sobre mi matrimonio con lady Alana, pero vos ya lo habéis decidido todo a ese respecto.

\- Y no opondrás resistencia, espero – fue una afirmación, pero casi sonó a amenaza.

\- En absoluto – replicó el príncipe y retiró su mano de la silla – Ahora, si no os importa, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El rey lo despidió con un gesto y Hannibal abandonó la sala. Will se levantó al instante de su silla y tras hacer una rápida reverencia al rey para despedirse, salió inmediatamente en pos del príncipe.

Tenía que detener aquello como fuera.

 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No hay nada de que hablar, Sir William, ya habéis oído a mi padre.

\- Pero no podemos...

Will se detuvo de repente, congelado. Su cerebro acababa de registrar las palabras del príncipe y de repente un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Echó a correr por el pasillo e interceptó a Hannibal, cerrándole el paso para obligarlo a detenerse.

\- ¿Cómo me habéis llamado?

\- Sir William – repitió el príncipe, vocalizando cada sílaba para que no hubiese lugar a dudas. Lo observó divertido, mientras Will lo miraba estupefacto - ¿No es ese vuestro nombre? Sois Sir William de Grame, hermano mellizo de lady Alana. Vuestro disfraz de dama es convincente, lo admito. Pero no convence tanto en las distancias cortas, ¿sabéis?

\- El lago – Will retrocedió un paso, horrorizado - Os habéis dado cuenta...

\- Lo sé desde la primera noche – aclaró Hannibal - Francamente, erais una dama un tanto extraña. Y el beso me lo confirmó: la textura de la piel y los labios de un hombre es distinta a la de una mujer. Si tenéis la experiencia suficiente, milord, lo sabréis.

\- Vos... lo habéis sabido todo el tiempo, ¿¡y no me dijisteis nada!? - exclamó, enojado.

\- ¿Queréis qué discutamos el tema aquí, en mitad del pasillo? - el príncipe emprendió la marcha, rodeándolo – Hablemos en mis dependencias, nos quedan cerca.

Will resopló, incrédulo, un segundo antes de seguirlo. Alcanzaron las dependencias de Hannibal minutos después y éste hizo pasar al muchacho al interior de su alcoba, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Sois un canalla – dijo Will, en cuanto estuvieron cara a cara - Todo este tiempo me he vuelto loco fingiendo ser lo que no soy, y vos lo sabíais todo el tiempo y lo mantuvísteis en secreto – le reprochó.

\- Estaba intrigado – admitió el príncipe - Quería averiguar las razones que os llevaron a hacer algo semejante: suplantar a vuestra hermana y convertiros en mi compañera, ¿por qué?

\- No lo hice por voluntad propia. El rey Ben me obligó. Yo estaba en contra.

\- ¿Vuestro padrastro ideo todo esto? - Hannibal alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa - Debía de estar desesperado.

\- Lo estaba: mi hermana se fugó la noche antes de que llegásemos al castillo.

\- ¡Vaya! Se ve que lady Alana tenía la misma ilusión que yo por esta unión – bromeó - ¿O es qué acaso había alguien más? - Will guardó silencio y el príncipe no se sorprendió - No hace falta que contestéis. Tranquilo, no tengo ningún interés por conocer la identidad del amante. No me importa en absoluto. Lo que si quiero saber es, ¿qué ha sido de lady Alana? ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sabemos – declaró Will, avergonzado, tras una pausa - Mi padrastro envió a su lugarteniente a buscarlas, pero el hombre no ha dado aún con ellas.

\- ¿Viajan muy rápido o es que él es un incompetente?

\- Sir Richard es un buen soldado y tiene experiencia en el rastreo. No sé lo que pasa, ya debería haberlas encontrado: por lo que sabemos, viajan a pie.

\- Entonces, obviamente, es que ocurre algo – dedujo Hannibal, con expresión de sospecha.

\- Iba a escribirle a Sir Richard para saber si han habido noticias. Mi padrastro me pidió que esperase.

\- Eso no es lo adecuado. Escribidle a ese hombre y enviaremos el mensaje con mi mensajero más rápido: en una semana como mucho sabréis que ha pasado.

\- ¿Vais a ayudarme? - lo miró sorprendido - ¿A pesar de que os he engañado?

\- Vuestro engaño no me molesta, William. Al fin y al cabo, en todo esto vos solo habéis sido una marioneta. Y yo también os he engañado, al fingir que no sabía nada, así que... podría decirse que estamos en paz – esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora - Además, ya habéis oído a mi padre: él no permitirá que este matrimonio no se celebre. Y vos no queréis ser mi esposo. De manera que necesitamos recuperar a lady Alana cuanto antes.

\- Pero ella huyó con su amante. A estas alturas ya debe de estar casada...

\- No sabéis mucho de nuestras leyes, ¿verdad? - lo observó con curiosidad y Will le devolvió la mirada, sin comprender - En Gallin no importan el sexo ni el número de cónyuges: un hombre puede tener varias esposas y/o maridos, y la misma regla se aplica a las mujeres. Así pues, no es un problema que vuestra hermana ya esté casada. Ella y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo a ese respecto.

Por supuesto. Si las circunstancias eran propicias, ¿qué más le importaba al príncipe? Él obtendría todo lo que necesitaba y el resto le daba igual.

\- Sería lo mejor – declaró Will, con expresión adusta - En cuanto a haberos engañado... os pido perdón, alteza.

\- No pasa nada. Esto ha sido lo más divertido que me ha pasado en años – declaró, sonriente.

Will asintió, apretando ligeramente los labios.

\- Debo ir a escribirle a Sir Richard – se excusó.

Apenas había dado unos pasos para abandonar la habitación cuando el príncipe lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo. Se giró para mirarlo, sorprendido.

\- No tenéis porqué marcharos todavía.

\- Milord...

\- William – pronunció su nombre en un tono familiar, íntimo, que provocó un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda del joven - Hace un momento, cuando me encontrásteis con mi padre, yo iba a contarle la que sabía – Will lo miró asustado - No para castigaros, sino para ayudaros: dado que no deseais ser mi esposo, y ahora que ya sois mayor de edad vuestro padrastro no puede impediros que regreséis a vuestro amado hogar, creí pertinente acabar con esta pantomima. Iba a liberaros de vuestra pesada carga y a dejaros marchar. Es lo que pretendo hacer, cuando todo esto acabe. Pero antes... - lo soltó para acariciar su rostro con una mano. Sus dedos alcanzaron su nuca y el pulgar recorrió los labios del muchacho, mientras sus ojos lo observaban con deseo entremezclado con cariño. Will sabía lo que significaba aquello y no lo detuvo - Si no queréis hacerlo, solo tenéis que decir no.

\- Alteza...

Un beso, íntimo y profundo, capaz de desbaratar cualquier excusa. Lo siguió otro y otro. Al tercero Will no pudo resistirlo más y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe, atrayéndole hacia sí al tiempo que lo correspondía con ardor.

Se movieron en dirección al lecho, desprendiéndose mutuamente de sus ropas. Ya se habían deshecho de todas las prendas cuando cayeron sobre la cama, abrazados.

\- Se supone que no deberíamos hacer esto – declaró Will, devolviéndole besos – Si alguien se entera, nos obligarán a casarnos o tendremos que desvelar la verdad. Eso nos metería el problemas al rey Ben y a mí...

\- No me importa el rey Ben – afirmó Hannibal, deteniéndose un momento para mirarlo – Pero si lo prefieres, podemos ser discretos. No es mi intención perjudicarte, William.

\- Entonces, la discreción es lo mejor – asintió – Creo que ya es bastante con el hecho de que vaya a acostarme con el futuro esposo de mi hermana.

\- Vuestra hermana ya está emparejada. ¿Donde veis vos la infidelidad? Ya no tenemos porqué privarnos de nada. Se acabaron los juegos y el fingir. Los dos queremos lo mismo, ¿por qué no conseguirlo? O siempre podéis negaros – añadió - Decidme que no y os dejaré marchar. No volveré a molestaros. No soy un perrillo faldero, así que no voy a correr detrás de alguien que no quiere estar conmigo...

Will tomó el rostro de Hannibal entre sus manos para acallarlo con un beso. Lo abrazó, dejando bastante claro que abandonarle no era lo que deseaba en aquel momento. El príncipe sonrió antes de corresponderlo y una de sus manos se cerró con avidez para atrapar algunos de sus rizos castaños.

\- Vuestros cabellos son demasiado hermosos – los acarició – No deberían ocultarse bajo un velo.

\- Deben hacerlo por el momento, hasta que todo termine.

\- Pero no cuando estemos a solas, William, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de velos en el lecho.

\- No, milord, nada de velos – le sonrió.

\- No tienes que llamarme milord en la intimidad. Puedes usar mi nombre.

\- Como quieras, Hannibal.

\- Will...

Continuaron repartiéndose besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, explorándose y estimulándose mutuamente. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el príncipe se alejó de él solo un momento para extraer una pequeña botella de un cajón cercano. Contenía un aceite especial y olía deliciosamente a lavanda. Hannibal lo usó para lubricarle, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que tres de sus dedos pudieron moverse sin problemas en su interior. Luego cambiaron las tornas y el príncipe le pidió que lo lubricara, cosa que Will hizo sin rechistar.

Se concedieron su momento el uno al otro: primero Will se sentó a horcajadas sobre el príncipe para disfrutar de él y después, cuando ambos estaban ya cerca del placer, cambiaron de posición y el joven se colocó a la espalda de Hannibal para penetrarlo desde atrás, mientras se abrazaban.

El clímax fue intenso, sumamente placentero y alcanzado casi al unísono. Un gemido ronco salió de la garganta del príncipe, cuando al poco de alcanzar el placer sintió que su compañero se derramaba dentro de él. Se aferró a la mano del muchacho, que estaba unida a la de él, con los dedos de ambos entrelazados. Podía sentir su olor, su respiración entrecortada y el calor de su cuerpo a su espalda.

Sonrió, notando la cadena de besos cariñosos que Will dejaba caer sobre su cuello y hombros. Pensó que no podía existir otro momento tan perfecto como aquel y deseó poder repetirlo con frecuencia.

Disfrutó de unos instantes que no quería que acabasen.

 

 

 

Los días pasaron rápido. Will escribió su mensaje para Sir Richard y Hannibal lo envió a Westhalt con el mensajero más rápido del reino. Apenas pasó una semana hasta que tuvieron noticias y entonces descubrieron que Sir Richard había encontrado a las fugitivas en una comunidad de sacerdotes que estaba a dos días de viaje del castillo de Gallin... y el rey Ben lo sabía.

Will se puso furioso. Estaba indignado y quería enfrentar a su padrastro, pero Hannibal consiguió calmarlo y convencerlo de lo contrario. No tenían tiempo para disputas: faltaban pocos días para que concluyese el mes de plazo y tenían que convencer a Alana de que accediese a regresar al castillo para la boda.

Así pues se pusieron en marcha ese mismo día, inventando de cara al público una escapada romántica de varios días al bosque, no muy lejos del lago, donde la familia real poseía una encantadora cabaña de caza. Todos vieron partir a la pareja con una sonrisa, pensando que aquel era un sello más en su destino matrimonial.

Llegaron a la cabaña dos días después, y tras unas horas de descanso acudieron a la comunidad para visitar a Alana. Uno de los sacerdotes les indicó la cabaña donde la dama vivía y fueron hacia allá. Llamaron a su puerta y la joven les abrió. Miró sorprendida a su hermano por un momento, antes de arrojarse contenta a sus brazos.

\- ¡Will! Me alegro de que hayas venido – se separó de él al cabo de un rato - ¿Sir Richard te dio mi mensaje?

\- Así es – asintió el joven. Su rostro era serio - He venido a verte, Alana, porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Podemos pasar? Deberíamos tener esta charla en privado.

\- Si, claro – accedió la dama, tras un segundo de confusión.

Los hizo pasar al interior de la cabaña, que estaba amueblada de forma sencilla con una mesa rodeada por cuatro sillas, un banco de madera forrado a un lado, junto a las estanterías, y una cocina al fondo.

Alana les ofreció asiento en el banco y trajo algo de té de la cocina, que dejó en una bandeja sobre una mesita que había frente al banco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó la dama a su hermano, preocupada.

Will dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y con un gesto señaló al hombre que lo acompañaba y al que su hermana a priori no conocía de nada:

\- Este caballero es el príncipe Hannibal – se lo presentó.

\- ¿¡El príncipe!? - Alana se puso en pie de inmediato, azorada - Alteza, yo...

\- No son necesarias las explicaciones, milady, tampoco las disculpas – la excusó Hannibal - Vuestro hermano me lo ha contado todo. No os guardo rencor por vuestra fuga: en realidad yo tenía tantos deseos como vos de celebrar esa boda. No os ofendáis, milady, es evidente que sois una dama llena de cualidades. Pero mis miras están en otra parte.

\- Comprendo – alegó Alana al cabo de un momento, aunque no entendía nada en absoluto. Era ciertamente confuso, pero mejor si su ex-prometido no estaba enfadado. Eso las libraba a ella y a Margot de posibles represalias y solo dejaba a los presentes con una cuestión por resolver - Bueno, ¿a qué habéis venido? ¿Para qué soy necesaria?

\- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda con una disputa territorial – declaró Hannibal.

\- ¿Una disputa territorial? Perdonadme, alteza, pero no entiendo nada.

\- Permitidme explicároslo, milady.

El príncipe le contó a Alana toda la historia, desde el problema con los Tver hasta el plan de su padrastro para hacer que Will la suplantara frente a todos, mientras ganaban tiempo para encontrarla a ella y traerla de vuelta. Alana estaba sorprendida y miró con gran culpabilidad a su hermano conforme iba oyendo su historia de labios de Hannibal. Finalmente, el príncipe le refirió a la dama la tesitura en la que los había colocado el rey Carl con respecto a la boda.

\- ¿Así qué pretendéis que yo regrese para casarme con vos, y así poder cerrar el acuerdo con los Tver?

\- Ellos han puesto las condiciones, milady, no nosotros.

\- Pero Margot y yo nos hemos unido a esta comunidad y, además – alzó la mano izquierda para mostrarles a ambos la muñeca, donde permanecía atado un pedazo de cinta roja - Nuestra unión ha sido también celebrada.

\- Las leyes de Gallin no prohíben la bigamia – alegó Hannibal, indiferente - Y en cuanto a la comunidad: sin duda sabréis que podéis abandonarla y regresar a ella cuando lo deseéis. Los sacerdotes no son restrictivos en ese sentido y estoy seguro de que sabrán comprender nuestra disyuntiva.

\- Posiblemente. Pero si me caso con vos tendré que daros un heredero: es lo que todos esperan – lo observó con expresión seria. Su hermano también se volvió a mirar al príncipe, apretando ligeramente los labios ante la idea - No estoy de acuerdo en yacer con vos – dijo Alana - Y puedo aseguraros que Margot no lo estará tampoco.

\- No será necesario llegar hasta ese extremo: los hijos pueden adoptarse, milady. Creedme que no tengo ninguna intención en que vos y yo compartamos lecho. Pero el matrimonio debe celebrarse – añadió – De no hacerlo, habrá consecuencias: los Tver podrían echarse atrás y entonces las hostilidades se reanudarían y todo acabaría mal. Mi padre se vería obligado a expulsar a la tribu de sus tierras y ellos lucharían para evitarlo, por lo que el resultado sería una masacre.

\- No podemos permitirlo.

\- Por supuesto que no – intervino Will – Por eso debes aceptar nuestro plan. El rey Carl está decidido a que el matrimonio se celebre. Quería una esposa del este para su hijo para intentar aplacar a los Tver y lo ha conseguido. Ahora solo hay que sellar el acuerdo. Para eso te necesitamos, Alana. Sin ti, todo se irá al traste y las consecuencias para ambas partes serán desagradables, cuando menos.

La dama lo observó consternada. Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños sobre su regazo y se levantó, echando a andar para paliar su frustración y poder pensar en algo. Era su costumbre, por lo que a Will no le extrañó verla pasear arriba y abajo, tratando de hallar una solución al problema.

\- Es un asunto peliagudo – declaró Alana, deteniéndose frente al hogar, dándoles la espalda.

\- Si que lo es – admitió Will.

La dama se dio la vuelta de repente. En su rostro había una expresión decidida y una media sonrisa que indicaba que había encontrado una manera de arreglar las cosas:

\- Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.

 

 

 

Will sabía que podía encontrar a Yulia en el lago. Así que volvieron junto con Alana a la cabaña de caza, donde dejaron a Hannibal – la presencia del príncipe podría espantar a la tribu y no era eso lo que pretendían, así que el príncipe tuvo que quedarse atrás y aguardar - y Will tuvo que volver a ponerse sus ropas de mujer antes de regresar al lago y acampar allí con su hermana, en un intento por atraer la atención de la jefa de los Tver.

Su estrategia funcionó. Antes de que cayese la noche la líder de la tribu, en compañía de algunos de sus hombres, hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño campamento... y entonces Will y Alana tuvieron que contarle la verdad. La jefa no les creyó en un primer momento y llegó a pensar que aquello era una especie de trampa, lo cual la hizo enojar. Estuvieron a punto de surgir las espadas, hasta que Alana le mostró a Yulia el relicario que le había regalado su madre siendo niña, y que tenía una dedicatoria para ella grabada en la parte de atrás y una foto de ambas en el interior.

Viendo aquello, la jefa de los Tver se convenció y le devolvió la joya a la dama, estupefacta. Miró a Will de arriba abajo.

\- Ni siendo yo misma mujer me he percatado de vuestro engaño – comentó, admirada.

\- No era mi intención engañar a nadie.

\- Por eso insistíais en que no podíais ayudarnos: vos no vais a casaros con el príncipe Hannibal.

\- Intenté avisaros, pero no podía revelaros la verdad.

\- Comprendo – hizo una mueca, y al momento se giró para hablar con Alana – En ese caso, os traslado mi oferta a vos, milady.

\- Y yo debo rechazarla, Yulia. A cambio, os ofrezco una solución que podría ser lo mejor para todos.

\- ¿Que clase de solución? - preguntó la mujer, ceñuda.

\- Vivo en una comunidad de sacerdotes, a unas horas de distancia de aquí. Podéis jurarme lealtad y venir conmigo e instalaros allí. El área entra dentro del antiguo territorio de los Tver, ¿me equivoco?

\- No os equivocáis.

\- Allí la tierra es tan buena como aquí y no os supone un viaje largo. Podríais servirme a mí y a la comunidad. Nuestra protección os ampararía y no tendríais que volver a preocuparos por el rey Carl. ¿Qué os parece? - inquirió, tras darle unos instantes a su interlocutora para pensar.

\- No es una mala oferta – dijo Yulia. Se giró hacia sus subordinados, pidiendo sin palabras su opinión. Los hombres del grupo asintieron – El trato está cerrado, milady – anunció la líder de los Tver con una sonrisa.

A continuación la mujer desenvainó su espada y la ofreció a Alana, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Will varios días antes. Esta vez se arrodilló ante la dama y recitó el juramento de lealtad que los comprometía a ella y a su gente a tomarla como señora y a servirla y protegerla contra cualquier mal.

Cuando el juramento concluyó, Will casi suspiró de alivio. Alana tomó la mano de Yulia y prometió ser una digna señora para ella y su pueblo. Entonces acordaron que la dama iría con ellos hasta su campamento y viajarían todos de vuelta a la comunidad, mientras que Will debía montar en su caballo y regresar a la cabaña con Hannibal.

Los hermanos levantaron el pequeño campamento y se despidieron con un abrazo. Will prometió que iría a visitarla pronto, en cuanto acabase el mes.

Mientras se alejaba en su caballo, cuando ya las figuras de su hermana y los Tver habían desaparecido entre los árboles, el joven suspiró, pensando en lo que ahora se le venía encima: Hannibal y él ya habían concluido su tarea allí – no del modo que esperaban, pero aún así estaba acabada y de manera satisfactoria - y ahora solo les restaba regresar al castillo.

A su vuelta tendrían que hablar con el rey Carl. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no podían seguir ocultándole la verdad.

La mera idea de aquella conversación lo intimidaba.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

\- De manera que os inventasteis esta pantomima, vos y vuestro padrastro. Nos engañasteis a todos.

Will bajó la cabeza ante la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió el rey. Era temprano por la mañana y el príncipe y él acababan de llegar al castillo. Lo primero que habían hecho era dirigirse al monarca y solicitar una audiencia en privado, que este les había concedido sin rechistar.

Ahora seguro que se arrepentía, tras haber pasado el momento de estupefacción que le produjo el ver a la que él creía su nuera desprenderse del velo y del vestido, demostrando que todo aquel tiempo había sido un hombre.

\- No era nuestra intención perjudicaros, majestad – se disculpó Will, mientras se ponía la hopalanda que le pasó Hannibal para cubrirse - Fue algo fortuito: necesitábamos ganar tiempo para encontrar a mi hermana y traerla de vuelta. Yo ni siquiera quería participar. Intenté disuadir a mi padrastro, pero él me obligó a hacerlo.

\- Echarle la culpa a otro no exime de la falta, Sir William – replicó el rey, observándole enfadado - Ni siquiera cuando la persona a la que se culpa es la responsable de todo. Vos habéis fingido ser vuestra hermana durante tres semanas, delante de todo el reino. Nos habéis engañado a todos.

\- Me vi obligado a hacerlo, majestad – se atrevió a alzar la vista para contemplar compungido al monarca - Os aseguro que no ha sido un camino de rosas para mí, tener que renunciar a mi identidad para asumir la de Alana. Me sentía culpable todo el tiempo y aún me siento así. Es por ello que imploro vuestro perdón, majestad.

El rey apretó los labios, a medias aplacado por sus palabras. Pero las disculpas no evitaban las consecuencias de todo aquello:

\- Esto anula el contrato matrimonial firmado con vuestro padrastro hace años: los acuerdos comerciales y de protección mutua serán revocados. Y os exijo a ambos que nos devolváis la dote pagada por lady Alana, con intereses. Es lo mínimo que podéis hacer, para compensarnos por vuestra perfidia.

\- Yo mismo me encargaré de abonar el precio, Majestad. Afortunadamente mis rentas me permiten hacer frente al pago, cosa que mi padrastro no podría permitirse, especialmente después de que los acuerdos entre ambos reinos sean anulados.

\- Vuestro padrastro tiene suerte de que no le exija entregar su reino por esto, o vaya yo mismo a tomarlo por la fuerza. Sabéis que podría hacerlo.

\- Lo sabemos, Majestad. Por eso temíamos decir la verdad.

\- ¿Y por qué se os ha ocurrido decirla justo ahora?

El muchacho iba a responder, pero Hannibal intervino. Dio un paso al frente para salir en su defensa:

\- Yo lo convencí, padre: Will solo ha sido una marioneta en todo esto. Él intentó evitar que su padrastro armase semejante engaño, pero el rey Ben no le hizo caso. Entiendo que su situación era desesperada – concedió - Pero había otras opciones y Will trató de mostrárselas... no es culpa suya que su padrastro desoyera sus sabios consejos. Desde aquel momento él se vio obligado a vestir y a comportarse como una dama, callando a pesar de su culpabilidad, y todo para salvar el honor de su familia e impedir que el pueblo de Westhalt acabase en la pobreza. Esas no son las acciones de un canalla, padre, sino las de un joven leal y bondadoso. Un joven que hoy ha venido aquí a pediros perdón humildemente. Está arrepentido, como podéis ver. Y merece vuestro perdón pues, entre otras cosas, debéis saber que él ha facilitado el acuerdo con los Tver para que estos se trasladen a los terrenos donde se asienta la comunidad de su hermana y le juren lealtad a ella, tal y como pretendían. Yulia y los suyos no volverán a representar un problema para Gallin. Sir William nos ha salvado de eso.

El monarca se volvió a mirar al muchacho, con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi hijo?

\- Todo excepto lo de los Tver, majestad – Will hizo una mueca - Me temo que el príncipe ha exagerado un poco en esa parte, pues fuimos ambos los que buscamos a mi hermana. Y fue la propia Alana quien tuvo la idea de forjar el acuerdo con los Tver. Mis méritos es este asunto han sido mucho menos que los que vuestro hijo, tan amablemente, me otorga.

\- ¿Lady Alana se ha unido a una comunidad de sacerdotes? - inquirió y el joven respondió con un asentimiento - Asumo que es la que está a un par de días de camino de aquí, es la más cercana. Y si huyó la noche anterior a vuestra llegada, como me habéis contado, en unos días no habría podido ir muy lejos... a menos que usase un caballo.

\- Iba a pie, majestad. Ella y lady Margot.

\- ¿Lady Margot?

\- Su dama de compañía. Se fugaron juntas. Siempre han estado muy unidas.

\- Se han casado, padre – declaró Hannibal - Recientemente.

El rey resopló, sin poder evitar un aspaviento de enojo.

\- Claro. ¡Por supuesto! Tenía que haber alguien más – miró a Will enfadado – Vuestra hermana ha sido una decepción. Aún así, lo que vos y vuestro padrastro nos habéis hecho es más que cuestionable, jovencito. Debería castigaros muy duramente a los dos por ello.

\- Si eso os complace, hacedlo, majestad. Estáis en vuestro derecho.

\- Padre, no creo que eso sea necesario – intervino Hannibal, ceñudo, atrayendo la atención del monarca - Will ha confesado voluntariamente y va a reparar su falta...

\- Si, y lady Alana ha reparado la suya resolviendo el asunto de los Tver. Muchos salen ganando, excepto el rey Ben, que va a quedar arruinado en cuanto nuestro acuerdo se anule. Por no hablar de ti y de nuestro pueblo, hijo mío, que os quedáis sin reina – contempló a Will de arriba abajo - Tal vez Sir William debería ser consecuente y ocupar el lugar de su hermana a tu lado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Will contempló al rey con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Majestad, eso no puede ser...

\- ¿Acaso mi hijo os parece poco, Sir William? - inquirió el monarca, con tono sardónico. El joven tragó saliva, consciente de lo delicado de su posición - Es un príncipe. Nuestro reino es uno de los más ricos y prósperos de la región. Cualquiera diría que seríais afortunado al desposarle. Y desde luego eso repararía completamente el daño que nos habéis hecho...

\- Padre, no consentiré nada semejante – espetó Hannibal, indignado – Me niego en redondo. Will no se casará conmigo por obligación.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo estoy. No aceptaré que lo obliguéis a ejecutar una unión de ese tipo: él tiene sus propios planes y debe cumplirlos.

\- Muy bien. En ese caso - se irguió en toda su regia estatura y miró cara a cara a Will, antes de sentenciarlo: - Sir William de Grame, como autoridad máxima de este reino os condeno a abandonar estas tierras dentro de una semana, cuando el periodo de cortejo concluya y mi hijo anuncie a su pueblo que no acepta el matrimonio con lady Alana. El acuerdo entre Gallin y Westhalt queda oficialmente revocado, yo mismo hablaré con el rey Ben para comunicárselo. Y hasta que ambos abandonéis el reino, permaneceréis recluidos en vuestras dependencias y nadie volverá a hablar jamás de este asunto. Prohíbo a cualquiera de las partes implicadas airear el engaño. Esa es mi sentencia. Ahora marchaos, no quiero volver a veros hasta el día de vuestra partida.

\- Cumpliré vuestro deseo, majestad. Gracias por vuestra generosidad – el joven duque hizo una profunda reverencia y partió sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al rey. Era consiente de haberse librado de una buena.

\- Habéis sido un poco duro con él al final, padre – se quejó Hannibal, haciendo una mueca cuando el muchacho salió por la puerta - No teníais porqué hablarle así. Él no es el verdadero culpable.

\- Su padrastro y él tienen suerte de salir indemnes de esta y lo sabes. Cualquier otro en mi lugar ya los habría encarcelado o ejecutado por su fechoría. Mi sentencia ha sido magnánima – se defendió - Ahora lo único que te pido es que seais discretos durante los días que os quedan hasta su partida.

\- ¿Por qué me pedís eso? - preguntó el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño con intriga.

El monarca resopló.

\- Creo que está bastante claro, hijo mío. Especialmente a juzgar por tu encendida defensa del joven. Si yo he podido darme cuenta en una sola conversación, otros lo harán también. Podrías colgarle al muchacho un cartel en la frente que dijera “amante del príncipe”... pero no creo que haga falta – bromeó, sombrío. Hannibal apartó la mirada - Un poco de discreción nunca viene mal, Hannibal. Eres un príncipe y no debes dar pie a habladurías entre tu pueblo.

\- Lo intentaré, padre.

\- Eso espero – al cabo de un momento, suspiró - ¿De verdad no podrías convencer a Sir William de que te aceptase? A pesar de lo que ha hecho, no me molestaría tenerlo como yerno y parece evidente que ambos os habéis tomado cariño. Creo que esa podría ser una buena solución a nuestro conflicto.

\- Will tiene otros proyectos. Y como os dije antes, deben ser cumplidos.

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada por convencerle de lo contrario? ¿Lo dejarás ir sin más?

\- Lo dejaré ir porque lo necesita, padre: Will debe aclarar sus ideas. Ha deseado regresar a Grame desde que el matrimonio de su madre con el rey Ben obligó a la familia a emigrar. Él y su hermana nunca fueron felices en Westhalt, los trataban como a ciudadanos de segunda, cuando su sangre es tan noble o más que la del propio rey. Así que volver a las tierras de su difunto padre es su vía de escape. Lo necesita. Aún es muy joven, requiere de tiempo y espacio para poner las cosas en orden y yo no soy quien para negárselo.

\- En verdad lo amas – notó el rey y aquello lo conmovió – Pero ya sabes que conquistarlo no te será fácil.

\- Solo Will puede decidir si desea ser conquistado o no. Yo me limitaré a intentar convencerlo y estaré ahí cuando al fin tome su decisión.

\- Te deseo suerte, hijo mío.

\- Gracias, padre. ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

\- Adelante.

El monarca le hizo un gesto y el príncipe abandonó la sala tras despedirse. El rey volvió a suspirar, pensando en cuanto había deseado hasta entonces que su tozudo hijo encontrase una razón para quedarse junto a la que él creía era lady Alana. Y ahora ya la tenía, solo que de una manera que no era la esperada.

En fin, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

 

 

 

Apenas una hora después de despedir a su hijo, el rey se encontró en la sala de audiencias con su homónimo de Westhalt.

El rey Ben se adentró en la habitación despreocupado, pues no sabía nada del encuentro mantenido entre su hijastro y el rey Carl. No podía imaginarse lo que estaba por llegar. Cuando estuvo frente a su anfitrión, el monarca del oeste inclinó la cabeza con respeto para saludarle.

\- Buenos días, majestad. ¿Me habéis mandado llamar?

\- Así es. Quiero hablar con vos.

Había cierta cualidad cortante en su voz y eso hizo que el rey Ben lo mirase con extrañeza. 

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó con cautela.

\- Lo hay – asintió el rey Carl. Se irguió para mirarle de una forma que hizo saltar las alarmas en el cerebro de su homónimo – Majestad, voy a ser breve porque no deseo que esta discusión se extienda demasiado: sé por medio de testigos de mi total confianza que habéis estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? Mentiros, ¿yo? Jamás atentaría de esa manera contra vos, majestad: somos vecinos. Y al final de mes nos convertiremos en familia...

\- De ninguna manera. Ese matrimonio no va a celebrarse.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - lo miró estupefacto. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? - Majestad, eso no es posible...

\- Esta mañana mi hijo y vuestro hijastro, Sir William, vinieron a hablar conmigo. Por vuestra expresión, deduzco que os hacéis una idea clara del tema que se discutió en la conversación.

El rey Ben acababa de quedarse sin palabras. Aquello no podía ser. ¿De verdad su hijastro había hablado? ¿Y cómo sabía el príncipe la verdad? ¿Se lo había contado también Will, o lo había descubierto todo por sí solo?

Fuera como fuera, ahora se imponía salvar la cabeza. Si así estaba la situación, entonces tenía que apañárselas para no acabar en el cadalso o en las mazmorras de su anfitrión. Ciertamente, William se ha la había jugado...

\- Majestad, os aseguro que...

\- Podéis inventaros cualquier excusa para defenderos, majestad, pero ambos sabemos cual es la verdad. La veo reflejada en vuestro rostro. Me habéis decepcionado – declaró, observándole indignado – Profundamente, he de admitir. Os tenía por un monarca honorable y vos me habéis engañado, obligando además a vuestro hijastro a ayudaros en vuestra fechoría.

\- Os conmino a no hacer caso de lo que os haya dicho ese muchacho: es díscolo y pendenciero. Durante años me ha causado problemas, porque jamás ha reconocido autoridad alguna. Es un rebelde. Y puedo añadir que es un mentiroso también.

\- El único mentiroso en esta sala sois vos – replicó el rey Carl. El monarca apretó los labios con disgusto al mirarlo - Me arrepiento de haber tenido la idea de unir nuestras familias. Así pues, debido a vuestro engaño, nuestro acuerdo queda revocado: el matrimonio no se realizará, no tendréis acceso a nuestras rutas comerciales, y la dote que entregasteis en nombre de vuestra hijastra le será íntegramente devuelta a la muchacha, puesto que esta es mayor de edad y sabemos donde se encuentra la comunidad a la que se ha unido – el rey Ben fue consciente del tic en su mejilla, cuando su anfitrión mencionó la comunidad: si de verdad sabía tanto, no tenía mucho caso defenderse. Estaba perdido - En cuanto a la dote que mi reino pagó por la princesa... tenéis suerte de que Sir William se haya comprometido a pagarla con sus propias rentas. Eso aliviará en algo a vuestro reino.

\- Majestad, os pido que seais clemente. Imploró vuestro perdón...

\- ¿Os parece poca clemencia que a estas alturas no os haya encarcelado o mandado ejecutar? Voy a ser magnánimo, porque no soy un hombre cruel. Bastante castigo es para vos y vuestro pueblo el tener que pagar las consecuencias de vuestra falta. Me duele tener que hacerlo, pero no puedo ignorar semejante afrenta: mi sentencia es que permanezcáis recluido en vuestras dependencias hasta que el mes concluya, y entonces os marchareis del reino para no volver. En ese momento mi hijo anunciará que no va a celebrarse el matrimonio con Lady Alana... y todos guardaremos vuestro engaño en secreto, porque no pienso consentir que nos dejéis como estúpidos a mi hijo y a mí, delante de nuestros súbditos. Al fin y al cabo, a vos tampoco os conviene que esto se sepa – declaró y él no podía menos que darle la razón - Ningún noble que se preciara querría hacer negocios con vos, sabiendo de lo que sois capaz. Vuestra situación ya es lo bastante mala. No deseo ni necesito haceros más daño. Lo mejor será que desaparezcáis sin aspavientos, de lo contrario habréis de enfrentar las consecuencias. ¿He sido claro?

\- Si, majestad.

\- Marchaos. No quiero volver a veros.

\- Gracias por vuestra compasión.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y tuvo que aguardar un momento antes de echar a andar hacia sus dependencias, porque la realidad lo golpeó demasiado fuerte como para moverse.

Se había librado y al mismo tiempo estaba acabado. Su reino no tenía futuro sin los acuerdos comerciales con el reino de Gallin. ¿Como iba a solventar sus deudas ahora, cuando ni siquiera podía contar con las rentas de Grame, que había pasado a ser posesión exclusiva de su hijastro en el mismo momento en que este cumplió la mayoría de edad?

Maldito muchacho... ¡sabía qué algún día le buscaría la ruina! Desde el primer momento le había dado problemas, con su actitud huraña y su impertinente naricilla siempre alzada. Él podría conservar su herencia y permitirse devolver la dote que el príncipe y su padre habían pagado por Alana, mientras que él mismo, habiendo hecho todo lo posible por beneficiar a su pueblo y salvarlo de la pobreza, se quedaba sin nada.

Había sido un buen rey durante años y así se lo pagaban. Malditos desagradecidos, pomposos...

Echó a andar pasillo adelante, furioso. Le tocaba pagar las consecuencias, pues no había más remedio. Pero antes de eso iba a encontrar a su hijastro y a ponerlo en el sitio.

Tenía derecho a una satisfacción por lo que ese diablo les había hecho, a él y a su reino.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Los caballos avanzaban uno junto al otro por el sendero del bosque. Era un día soleado y sin nubes, con una temperatura agradable: el día de la partida de Will.

La semana anterior había sido demasiado larga para los dos... y no demasiado agradable. Salvo por los momentos que habían pasado juntos, todo lo demás había sido inaguantable. Y para colmo de males habían tenido un altercado con el rey Ben... o más bien cabría decir que el monarca había tenido un altercado con Will.

El rey Ben estaba furioso por la ruptura del contrato y había enfrentado a su hijastro por ello, culpándolo de su desgracia. La cosa se puso realmente fea entre los dos y el monarca había estado a punto de golpear al joven en un arrebato de furia... pero Hannibal estaba allí y había conseguido detener al rey antes de que este hiciera algo imperdonable.

El príncipe se ocupó de ponerle a su Majestad los puntos sobre las íes, dejándole bien claro que se encargaría de aplicarle el justo castigo, si alguna vez volvía a tomar venganza contra su hijastro, fuera de la forma que fuera... a partir de ese momento ni Will ni él volvieron a verlo y cuando se reunieron ambos en el patio esa mañana – habían acordado que Hannibal acompañaría al muchacho hasta el cruce de caminos a la salida del reino – supieron que el rey y su séquito habían partido al amanecer, apenas dos horas antes.

Will había respirado aliviado: lo que menos deseada era cruzarse con su padrastro durante su viaje.

En ese momento, ambas monturas alcanzaron el cruce y los jóvenes se detuvieron junto al alto poste que indicaba tres direcciones distintas. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos, mirando las tres sendas que se abrían ante ellos, hasta que Will rompió el mutismo de ambos con un suspiro:

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

\- Si.

Silencio de nuevo. Se miraron y los dos hicieron un esfuerzo por no quedarse simplemente prendidos de los ojos del otro. Tuvieron que apartar la vista, tragarse los recuerdos de los últimos días – especialmente aquellos referentes a la noche anterior: su ultima noche juntos - y los sentimientos que los inundaban al enfrentar su despedida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? - preguntó Hannibal - No lo digo para presionarte, pero sabes que podríamos dar la vuelta y...

\- Lo siento – Will negó con la cabeza - Ya te dije que quiero volver a mi hogar y en verdad eso es lo que deseo. Las últimas semanas contigo han sido maravillosas, en serio, pero todo lo demás... bueno... prefiero olvidarlo, eso es todo.

\- Lo entiendo: si lo sumas todo, la experiencia no ha sido muy agradable para ti.

\- En absoluto. Solo... los momentos que he pasado contigo en estos últimos tiempos.

Hannibal sonrió, conmovido.

\- Dentro de unos meses, o unos años quizás, podrás mirar atrás y reírte de todo esto.

\- Eso espero. Te voy a echar de menos, Hannibal.

\- Y yo a ti. ¿Tal vez podríamos escribirnos, pasado un tiempo? Si te parece bien.

\- Claro. Será bueno que al menos una amistad salga de todo esto.

\- En realidad salió mucho más que una amistad, si me permites recordártelo, mi querido Will.

\- Gracias, pero no necesito un recordatorio, mi querido Hannibal – bromeó, sarcástico.

Volvieron a mirarse y ninguno de los dos se animó a hablar de lo que sentía, pese a que ambos deseaban hacerlo en lo más profundo. Will fue el primero en romper el contacto visual. Suspiró, manoseando nervioso las riendas de su caballo.

\- Debo marcharme ya – declaró, apretando los labios con una decisión que no sentía - El camino hasta Grame es largo y...

Hannibal lo abrazó. Simplemente se inclinó en su silla para alcanzarlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y el joven duque al principio no supo que hacer. Al momento lo correspondió, devolviéndole el abrazo y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco existente entre el hombro y el cuello del príncipe, que lo estrechó contra su cuerpo todo lo que pudo sin que ambos corriesen peligro de caerse de sus monturas.

\- Me ha encantado estar contigo, Will – confesó Hannibal, sincero - Realmente preferiría que no te marcharas.

\- Quisiera quedarme – admitió el muchacho - Pero debo atender a mi gente. Ya es hora de que el duque de Grame regrese a sus tierras.

\- Buena suerte. Te deseo lo mejor. En verdad he llegado a apreciarte. Sabes que me casaría contigo sin dudarlo... si tú me aceptaras.

Will se separó de él. Lo apartó de sí con cuidado, para no hacerlo pensar que aquello era un rechazo flagrante a su propuesta. No quería ofender al príncipe, tan solo...

\- Yo también te aprecio mucho – declaró y su compañero supo que era verdad, lo vio en sus ojos - Pero ahora tengo que irme. Adiós, Hannibal.

\- Adiós, Will.

El duque se puso en marcha. Avanzó camino adelante sin volver la vista atrás, sintiendo la mirada del príncipe clavada en su espalda como una flecha en el centro de la diana. Quiso volver atrás y no lo hizo, porque eso le habría dado a su compañero unas esperanzas que él no podía permitirse darle. Ya había tomado su decisión y debía cumplir con ella. Tampoco era como si no fuesen a verse nunca más: quizás en el futuro, si iniciaban una correspondencia y la amistad surgía, podrían pasar una temporada juntos... aún podía haber esperanza para los dos.

Hannibal vio desaparecer a su compañero en el bosque y tras largos segundos parado en el cruce, le dio la vuelta a su caballo y regresó al castillo.

Aquello era el fin de una etapa en su relación con Will... pero no era ni de lejos su última etapa.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra historia concluida y otra despedida. Este es siempre un momento agridulce: cuando estás contenta de haber acabado, pero al mismo tiempo triste porque el fic se terminó. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, comentado, recomendado y pulsado el botoncito de Kudos. Espero veros en la siguiente aventura ;)

Las damas estaban recolectando manzanas en el patio cuando lo vieron llegar a caballo.

\- ¡El príncipe Hannibal! – declaró Alana, mirándolo estupefacta.

\- ¿Tu hermano lo ha invitado? - preguntó Margot, deteniéndose a su lado, curiosa.

\- Tal vez – Alana dejó su cesta en el suelo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su esposa para que la siguiera - Ven conmigo.

La pelirroja dejó su cesta junto a la de su pareja y fue tras ella. Ambas se acercaron hasta el joven jinete que en ese momento le entregaba las riendas de su semental a uno de los mozos de cuadra.

\- ¡Alteza! - saludó Alana, haciendo una reverencia cuando ambas llegaron hasta él.

\- Lady Alana – Hannibal sonrió y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza - Me alegro de volver a veros, ¿estáis de visita?

\- Así es.

\- Asumo que esta encantadora dama será Lady Margot – dijo Hannibal, girándole para observar a la esbelta pelirroja que estaba de pie junto a la dama - Es un placer conoceros al fin, milady. ¿Qué tal os encontráis?

\- Bien, Alteza, gracias.

Pasadas las formalidades, el príncipe volvió a dirigirse a Alana:

\- ¿Vuestro hermano...?

\- Salió a pescar temprano esta mañana. Debe de estar a punto de regresar: es casi la hora del almuerzo. Debéis uniros a nosotros en la mesa, Alteza.

\- Será un honor – sonrió - Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, milady.

\- Solo hago lo que haría mi hermano. Si deseais, podemos... ¡oh, Will!

Todos se giraron ante la exclamación de sorpresa de la dama y contemplaron al duque, que acababa de hacer su entrada en el patio. El joven los vio a los tres y su caballo se detuvo de improviso, no muy lejos de donde los otros se encontraban.

El duque miró azorado al príncipe.

\- Hannibal.

\- Will.

\- Creía que tardarías unos días más en llegar: no te esperaba tan pronto.

\- Los caminos son excelentes en verano y eso me ha ahorrado algunos días de viaje... o tal vez mi deseo de volver a veros me hizo espolear a mi caballo para ir más rápido – confesó, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a su anfitrión.

\- Siempre habéis sido un bromista – se evadió el joven, sonriendo nervioso mientras se bajaba del caballo para reunirse con ellos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado, excelencia? - pidió Hannibal y Will asintió, conforme.

\- Seguidme al jardín – le indicó.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de las damas y se alejaron por el patio, caminando uno al lado del otro. Desde lejos, Margot y Alana los observaron. La pelirroja frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de girarse para mirar a su esposa.

\- ¿Crees qué el príncipe va a declararse? - preguntó, curiosa.

\- ¿A declararse? - Alana la miró sorprendida - Margot, que yo sepa, el príncipe Hannibal y mi hermano solo han intercambiado correspondencia durante el último año.

\- Pero Will lo ha invitado. Seguro que se queda una buena temporada, ¿no has visto como se miraban? Hay algo entre ellos, Alana.

\- Bueno... - la dama titubeó - Si, admito que parece que el príncipe está interesado.

\- Y no es el único: Will se ha sonrojado cuando su alteza le ha hablado de su deseo de volver a verlo. Y juraría que ha estado a punto de caerse de su montura cuando lo ha visto al llegar.

\- Margot, creo que estás exagerando.

\- ¿Si? Pues vamos a investigar.

\- Margot, no...

La pelirroja hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y la arrastró de la mano por el patio hasta el jardín. Se acercaron con cuidado para no ser descubiertas por los jóvenes, que se hallaban sentados en un banco de piedra frente a una fuente.

Margot y Alana se ocultaron tras unos arbustos para espiar discretamente a la pareja: los vieron conversar, aunque no podían oír exactamente lo que decían. Sin embargo, tanto el duque como el príncipe estaban sentados muy cerca y por la actitud de ambos, era evidente que su relación era estrecha.

Alana contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando de repente vio al príncipe sacar de su bolsa una cinta roja. No es que la mera presencia de una cinta fuese sorprendente, es que su alteza la ofreció a su hermano y cuando éste aceptó, Hannibal le ató la cinta alrededor de la muñeca derecha mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que no podían sino ser votos matrimoniales. Cuando terminó, el príncipe cortó la cinta por la mitad con su daga y se la entregó a Will, el cual repitió la ceremonia. Los jóvenes sellaron su unión con un beso.

La dama se volvió y miró a su esposa estupefacta y emocionada.

\- Te lo dije – Margot sonrió, contenta.

\- Tenías razón – Alana frunció un momento el ceño - ¿Crees qué hubo algo entre ellos mientras mi hermano vivió en Gallin o todo esto ha surgido a raíz de sus cartas?

\- Las dos cosas, posiblemente. Desde luego es evidente que el príncipe y tu hermano se conocen muy bien...

El beso entre los hombres se volvió más apasionado. Hasta el punto de que Will acabó sentado a horcajadas sobre su esposo y cuando las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, las damas lo tuvieron claro:

\- Esto acaba de convertirse en una escena privada.

\- Si, sera mejor que nos vayamos. Vamos a darles intimidad a los recién casados.

Alana y Margot se alejaron discretamente, para no interrumpir. Tras ellas quedaron los amantes, concentrados el uno en el otro y ajenos a todo lo demás que no fueran sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos: era la primera vez que se veían en un año y habían pasado meses desde que Hannibal consideró adecuado escribir la primera carta, y más aún desde que Will le permitió empezar a cortejarle. Fueron largos meses de esfuerzo y dedicación hasta conquistar al joven duque, que finalmente había cedido a sus propios sentimientos y aquel era el resultado.

Will se aferró a su marido mientras lo besaba con pasión y Hannibal deslizó ambas manos por su espalda, en una caricia que lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo. La luz del sol parecía sonreír, iluminando el escenario del jardín y arrancando destellos al agua de la fuente, haciendo resaltar entre todos los colores el rojo de las cintas que adornarían para siempre las muñecas de los hombres.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
